


Fallen, But Not Defeated

by RileyTheSmiley



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Azula isn't that great of a person but can you blame her?, Azula loves her brother, But also really oblivious, But in it for the long haul, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I don't write shit like that graphically, I mean duh it's Ozai, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Katara's done with both of their shit, M/M, So so is everyone else, Sokka's in denial, Soulmates, The non-con warnings for implications, With canon diverging when Zuko's born, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's having a hard time, Zuko's hopelessly in love, author is gay, because why not, shadowbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyTheSmiley/pseuds/RileyTheSmiley
Summary: Zuko paced his cell in righteous anger.  As he walked, his anger began to dissipate, until he was overcome by hopelessness and despair.  He slumped against the cold, metal cot, hanging his head in misery.  Zuko sighed.  Maybe meditating would help.  Closing his eyes, he settled into the lotus position and tried to empty his thoughts.He inhaled, and thought of the burnt mark on his wrist.  What was once a depiction of a boomerang, so obviously water tribe that his father burnt it from his skin, was now nothing more than red and puckered flesh.  He exhaled, and let it go.He inhaled, and thought of his mother.  He considered her the best part of his life, but she left him in the dead of night, giving him empty words to try to placate him.  He exhaled, and let it go.He inhaled, and thought of his father.  More than anything, Zuko feared his father, both for what he has done and will do in the future.  There was no escape, no reprieve, no...He exhaled, and let it go.After a while, he opened his eyes, and was surprised to find he was no longer in his cell.  Before him, a boy his age with an arrow on his head smiled at him."What took you so long?" the boy said....What?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 460
Kudos: 2289





	1. Zuko, Son of Ozai

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a couple chapters ahead for this piece, so if you find that you still want to stick with me by the end of this chapter then expect updates soon! I'm still not entirely sure about relationships, so so far Sokka/Zuko are the only ones set in stone. For everyone else, let me know in the comments what you'd like to see! I'm making a pledge to myself and you guys that I'm going to update this at least once a week, probably more so with the quarantine. You should expect chapters to be at least 1000 words, probably closer to 2 or 3 on most days. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters. Anything that you recognize from the show is not mine, and are being used for purely creative, non-profitable purposes.

When the new prince is born, all the candles in the room go out. 

For a few seconds there is silence, then the quiet is broken by a shrill cry coming from the midwife’s arms. The servants start to relight the candles, and a tired mother is illuminated as the baby is passed to her. Princess Ursa, while exhausted from the birth, smiles down at her new-born son. He continues his wailing, and the servants, though not daring to voice their thoughts, cast wary glances at each other. A firebender, the boy must be, to have the power to snuff out the lights. But to be born into a world of darkness can only be a bad omen.

None of them realize just how right they are.

***

Prince Ozai is not present for the birth of his son, nor does he visit him until days later. In the safety of hidden shadows, the servants whisper of the Prince’s apathy, so unlike that of his elder brother when his son was born. The cold dragon, they call him, who does not seem to care at all that his wife was in labor, that his firstborn existed. When he finally does deem the baby a visit, he takes one look at his son and sneers. 

“He doesn’t have the spark,” Ozai says to his wife, glaring accusingly as if it was her fault. Ursa dared not argue, and only clutches her son tighter. Ozai’s face morphed into rage.

“I won’t have a non-bender for a son!” He makes a mad grab for the infant, intending to strangle it, but Ursa scoots out of the way, shielding her son with her body. Alarmed, the servants try to reason with the prince, but he won’t hear any of it. Summoning fire into his hands, Ozai storms toward his wife, but a voice interrupts him from his tirade.

“Prince Ozai, the boy is a firebender, he controlled the candle flames when he entered this world! Please do not be so hasty to be rid of him, he may surprise you yet!”

Ozai turned to the voice, and the fire sage gulped as that cold gaze analyzed him. Nodding, Ozai extinguished the flames, told Ursa she would name the boy, and walked from the room.

The servants glanced at each other. Tradition calls for the Prince to name his heir, but he left that duty to Princess Ursa. They look away, continuing their tasks. Princess Ursa holds her son to her chest, and the servants listen as she names her son.

“I promise, with all my heart, I will protect you, my little Zuko.”

***

If not for the circumstances surrounding his birth, the staff would be inclined to believe that Prince Zuko was not a firebender. Not once did he produce a spark in his toddler years, something his father had done on a daily basis. In the dark corners of the palace, the servants whispered that the cold dragon rarely visited his son, to a point that the boy did not recognize his father when he was around. Princess Ursa, on the other hand, seemed to never leave her son’s side. Where one was, the other was bound to be, be it by the turtleduck pond or roaming the palace gardens. 

“She’s actually smiling now,” one servant remarked, as she recounted seeing Princess Ursa and Prince Zuko feeding the turtleducks. Indeed, it seemed that the less Prince Ozai was around, the happier his wife was.

When it was found out the Princess was pregnant again, the palace was in an uproar. Would it be a boy or girl? How will the little prince take being a big brother? Would Prince Ozai actually accept this child?

When the little princess was born, the candles flared up. She screamed and cried and made sure everyone present knew she was there. When her father came to visit, he took one look at the little girl and smiled.

“Princess Azula, you have the spark in your eyes,” he says, before exiting the room.

The servants coo at Azula, and the smiling Ursa hands her to Zuko, who holds the baby as if it's made of glass. He smiles down at his little sister, and the servants go back to their work. Only Ursa hears what Zuko whispers to his little sister.

“I’m gon’a keep you safe, ‘Zula, I promise.”

***

For a while, things seem to be going well for the royal family. Ozai interacts with his children more, Ursa raises her son and daughter with grace, and Zuko and Azula are as close as siblings can be. 

“Azula, can you say ‘turtleduck’ for me?”

“Zuzu!”

“No, Azula. Say ‘turtleduck’.”

“Zuzu!”

“Mom, I give up!”

Unlike her brother, the princess creates flames almost as often as her father did. Every clapping game is accompanied by a show of sparks, and the servants start to grow wary as their prince continues to be fireless. Nobody notices how Zuko is the one to put out all the little fires Azula creates, how when Azula gets cold he bends the heat to warm her, or how the fire in the fireplace flares just a little bit brighter whenever the little prince laughs.

By the time Azula is four, she has already started her firebending training while Zuko has yet to produce a spark. No one notices this more than Ozai. For every compliment he gives Azula, Ozai sends a scathing remark to Zuko. In Azula, he sees his legacy. In Zuko, all he sees is failure.

***

“Azula, it doesn’t count if you walk around it!”

The palace gardens are filled with different plants found all around the fire nation. The roots and vines are seen by most as imperfections found among the beauty of the garden, but to the two royal children they’re seen as the perfect obstacle course. Zuko, being two years older and two inches taller than Azula, would usually have the advantage, but Azula made up for it in her strategic thinking.

“It does too count! It’s not fair if you win because you’re bigger, so I should get a head start!” The siblings bickered back and forth, before Azula tackled her brother to the ground. Rolling around in the dirt, neither of them noticed the figure watching them until they were both cast in shadow.

“What is this?” Ozai asked, looking more than displeased.

Zuko and Azula scrambled to their feet, pointing at each other and blaming the other for starting it. Their argument grew louder until the two of them were shouting at each other. Neither of them noticed their father growing angrier and angrier as they screamed at one another until they were sharply cut off.

“Enough of this! Prince Zuko, you are seven years old and have yet to even produce a spark! Do not embarrass me further by fighting with your sister in the dirt like ruffians! You shou--”

“But I--” Zuko was cut off by a resounding slap that knocked him to the ground. Clutching his face, Zuko stared up at his father as tears welled in his eyes. Ozai’s gaze softened for a split second, before quickly steeling into an angry glare.

“Do not interrupt me,” he all but whispered, turning his back on Zuko and leaving the garden.

Zuko sat stunned for a minute, before he too quickly left. 

Azula stood there, unable to move, and stared off where the two of them had left. She felt an icy coldness run down her spine, and she realized, for the first time, that she was afraid of her father.

“Zuzu, are you there?” Azula called through the door. Zuko ignored her, and pulled the covers over his head.

“Zuzu, I want to talk to you,” Azula called again. Zuko covered his ears to try to block her out.

“Zuzu, open up! I want to make sure you’re okay!” Zuko couldn’t take it anymore, and stormed over to the door.

“What do you want!” He yelled, perhaps a little too loudly. A passing servant paused in the hall, staring at the two royal siblings. Azula stood speechless for a second, her gaze locked on the dark bruise on Zuko’s cheek.

“Haven’t you done enough, Azula! Just leave me alone!” Azula was broken out of her trance.

“I just want to talk to you! Don’t get mad at me, I didn’t do anything!” She yelled back.

“You didn--This is all your fault!” Zuko could feel the anger growing in him. He was tired of being a disappointment, tired of being outshone by his little sister. Why should father only commend Azula’s achievements, while only noticing Zuko if he did something wrong?

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is! Now leave me alone!”

“NO!” Zuko was beyond angry now, he was furious. Pulling back his hand, he punched forward while Azula dodged out of the way. Suddenly, all of his anger dissipated, and he stared at the orange and yellow light that had erupted from his hand. The servant watching was the first to get over their shock, and smiled.

Prince Zuko had just produced his first flame.

***

The Prince began his firebending training the next day. Unlike his sister, the katas did not come as quickly to him, and the power behind his flames was mediocre at best. When he finally mastered the first kata, Prince Ozai came to watch. 

He was not impressed.

The more Zuko struggled, the more frustrated Ozai became with his heir. For the most part, he held his tongue, hoping that maybe Zuko was just a late bloomer.

But Ozai was not a patient man.

“Azula, how did your firebending lesson go today?” Ozai asked, setting down his chopsticks as he turned to his daughter. Azula preened at the attention.

“Well, Master Wu wanted me to do the spidercrane kata like this, but I told him it works better when I do it like this,” she said, taking a deep breath before punching out to represent the Master’s way, and releasing a breath before punching out to represent her own.

“You should listen to Master Wu, firebending comes from the breath,” Zuko said, looking up from his pigchicken.

The table grew quiet, and Zuko realized that he made a mistake when he looked over at his father. Ozai’s glare was menacing, and Zuko tried to make himself smaller.

“How dare you lecture your sister on firebending? Remind me, Prince Zuko, how many more katas has she mastered than you?”

Zuko gulped. “Fou-fourteen.”

“Your sister is a firebending prodigy, while you are barely a bender. When you were born, you didn’t have the spark in your eyes that marks a true firebender. I wanted to be rid of you, but your mother begged me to spare your life. Your sister didn’t need your mother’s begging, she was a true firebender! Your sister was born lucky, while you were lucky to be born!” 

Silence ensued. Tears pricked Zuko’s eyes which he stubbornly refused to let fall. He was almost nine, too big to be crying like a baby. 

Ursa kept looking between her husband and son, fear that she usually hid so well beginning to creep into her eyes.

Azula was silent, her mask unbroken. But inside, she reacted in silent horror at her father's words.

Ozai, unbothered, continued his meal.

For all his thoughts on not crying like a baby, Zuko couldn’t stop the dam that broke once he got to his room. He sobbed into his pillow, trying to muffle the sound of his cries. In his reverie, he didn’t hear the knock on his door until it turned into pounding. Trying to wipe all signs of his meltdown from his face, Zuko went to open the door.

“Prince Zuko, what is the meaning of this?” Ozai said, indicating the snotty mess that was Zuko’s face.

“I-I’m sorry, father. I’m just a little upset.” Zuko said, sniffling.

Ozai stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him. Zuko took a step back, trying to put as much distance between himself and his father as he could without being too obvious. Zuko’s cowering only further pushed him into a rage.

“You are a prince of the fire nation! It’s high time you started acting like one,” he yelled, slapping Zuko with enough force to send him slamming into the wall. Zuko started crying again.

“Stop crying! This behaviour is unbefitting of my son!” Ozai kicked Zuko in the side.

But try as he might, Zuko couldn’t stop. Ozai, enraged, tore off Zuko’s shirt and started burning different parts of his back and arms. Zuko’s cries grew louder, begging his father to stop.

The servants in the halls tried to pretend they were deaf to screams that accompanied Ozai beating his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright if you got this far then thank you for actually reading! This is not my first time writing a creative piece, but it is my first time with fanfiction. I've been reading fanfiction for years, and I've always loved atla. I often find myself searching for stories to read with specific ideas in mind, and it's very rare that I actually find what I'm looking for. So here I am, writing one of the ultra-specific ideas that I wanted to read but didn't feel like writing myself. I know a lot of this first chapter had a lot of telling you what happened and not much showing, but I swear that's temporary! I'm still figuring out how to write long passages of time, and so far that's the best way I currently know how to do it. So what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Is it complete garbage? Should I continue? Don't hold back in the comment section, I want to know how I can be better.


	2. Into the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zuko has minimal improvement in the traditional sense, he comes to the realization that maybe his firebending isn't entirely traditional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished touching up chapter two! The next chapter should be coming along shortly. From there the story will really start to pick up, and you'll start to see the rest of the gaang.

Zuko’s arm is stiff as he tosses another piece of bread into the pond. He wipes sweat from his brow and tries to shift into the shade. The sun is beating down on him and his mother, but both of them wear layered clothing that covers their arms and legs. It’s been weeks since his father’s lesson, and the bruises are all but completely faded from his face. Ursa has an arm wrapped protectively around her son, while the other tosses more bread to the turtleducks. 

“Are you having a good birthday, Zuko?” Ursa asked. Zuko shrugged. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk. Ursa bit her lip, unsure of what she should say to him.

“Don’t you feel big now? A whole nine years old! Practically a man!” Zuko still didn’t reply, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

“But not too old for tickles, I hope.” Ursa’s fingers crept along Zuko’s stomach, and Zuko found himself laughing in spite of himself. 

Their laughter startled the turtleducks, and they swam to the other side of the pond. Zuko sat up in much happier spirits. Smiling at his mother, he suddenly noticed something.

“Mom, what’s that?” Zuko pointed to a mark on her wrist. Ursa looked down, and then put out her arm so Zuko could see it better.

“This is my soulmark, Zuko.”

“What’s a soulmark?”

“A soulmark is something that helps you identify the person, who you are destined to be the happiest with. It can be a future lover, or a very dear friend or family member.”

Zuko frowned. “Why don’t I have a soulmark?”

“You're still a bit too young, Zuko. When you turn twelve, your soulmark will appear.” Zuko crossed his arms, then started to look worried. 

“Mom, what if I don’t have a soulmark?” 

“That’s quite alright, Zuko, that just means that it will take more than one person to make you happy. People without soulmarks can be some of the happiest in the world, as long as they surround themselves with the people they love.” Ursa smiled down at her son, and he grinned back. Zuko took a closer look at his mother’s soulmark. It was a blue theater mask, with long white fangs poking out at an eerily grinning face. 

As mother and son talked, neither of them noticed Azula lurking in the shadows, a frown cutting through her usual mask as she felt a wave of envy wash over her.

***

Zuko’s firebending progressed, but at a slow pace. Azula had mastered all but a few basic forms, while Zuko still struggled to produce the desired size of flame. When it seemed like Zuko was beginning to make a significant improvement, his father would pit him against Azula to spar, and see how the siblings performed.

To put it lightly, Ozai was not pleased.

Zuko took to wearing long sleeves everyday to try to mask his injuries, but that wouldn’t stop theservants from hearing his cries during the night, or seeing the bruises that mar his face during the day. Despite Ozai’s best efforts, rumors spread of the Prince who cared so little for other people that he was willing to harm his own son. Zuko started avoiding his father, as well as his sister who reported back to him. 

The clap of thunder jolted Zuko awake. His heart racing, Zuko jumped out of bed and pulled on his slippers. Creeping out of his bedroom, Zuko made his way down the long corridor. He traced the familiar steps to his mother’s room, making sure to stay in the shadows. No one was about in the halls, and Zuko sent a thank you up to Agni for it. His mother’s door was just ahead, beckoning towards him as he reached for the handle. However, raised voices halted him in his tracks.

“You have to stop this! Your punishments won’t make him improve any faster! If anything it cripples him!”

“I wouldn’t need to punish him if it weren't for your coddling!”

Zuko couldn’t move. His mother and father’s voices carried through the door as he listened to them arguing over him. He wanted to yell back. He wanted to scream that he didn’t want to be hurt anymore, that he’d be better if only father would stop!

Just as he opened his mouth, the shouting stopped, and Zuko heard a crash from inside the room. He heard his father saying something, and strained his ears to listen.

“Do not make the mistake of questioning me, Ursa, you know what the price would be.” 

Footsteps made their way to the door, and Zuko realized belatedly that he was standing right in front of it. He looked all around him for a place to hide, but there was nowhere to go. Zuko pressed himself up against the wall, praying to Agni that his father wouldn’t see him. He wished that the shadows would swallow him up, but knew that that was impossible. Door creaked open, and Zuko shut his eyes in fear.

But his father walked right past him, not even acknowledging his presence.

Zuko was confused, but he didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, and held his breath until his father was gone. Slowly, he got up and made his way to his mother’s room.

His mother was on the ground with tears streaming down her face. She looked up when Zuko opened the door, but her eyes passed right over him. Zuko started to make his way over, but stopped. She was clutching her cheek, and Zuko could see the beginnings of a large bruise beginning to form. Horrified, he ran from the room.

As much as Zuko wanted his mother to stand up for him, he couldn’t stand to see her caught in the crossfires of his father’s wrath.

Zuko still didn’t understand why his father didn’t see him. His mother, he could understand, she was probably dazed from the pain. But his father had no reason to pass him by. In the comfort of his room, Zuko recounted the events of the previous night. 

He remembered the fear that enveloped him as his father’s footsteps grew closer. He remembered holding his breath so as not to make a sound. He remembered wishing for the shadows to hide him. He remem--hold on, what was that about the shadows? Zuko thought harder, trying to recall everything. When he was against the wall, the lights had seemed to grow dimmer. While not extinguishing completely in the corrider, the light around him seemed to bend away. 

Sitting up in realization, Zuko held out his hands, and pushed. The light around him dissipated, and Zuko was enveloped in a cloud of darkness. Zuko, shocked, became aware of just what it was he could do.

Zuko could bend the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ursa's protective but fearful, Ozai's an asshole, and Zuko's a shadowbender. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Probably everything.


	3. Father Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula was a firebending prodigy, and a strategic genius. If anyone could shed light on a situation, it would be her. 
> 
> Though some things are best left in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter three! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this, so if you didn't like the first two chapters maybe this one will be appealing. Chapter four is currently outlined, and should be written by the end of Saturday.

Azula was suspicious. And no, this was not her usual state of paranoia, there’s actually something going on this time, she’s positive! Zuko’s entirely too cheerful. Now, that may seem like a stretch to some people, but Azula had her reasons to question this. For one thing, Mother’s not around, and Zuko only smiles around her. For another, Zuko screwed up his kata during firebending training earlier today. He has no reason to be happy! Father says failure can only bring shame and loss. To fail to succeed is the greatest sin one can make. And Father is always right.

Azula decides the best course of action is to follow Zuko. 

He takes her down winding corriders, passing the tapestry of Grandfather and all the firelords before him. Azula keeps a far distance, making sure to keep out of Zuko’s line of sight, but close enough that she knows where he’s going. Soon enough, they reach a corridor that Azula knows is a dead end from all her exploring. She smiles, knowing she has him caught.

But when she turns the corner, there’s no one there.

She checks behind a tapestry. She looked out the window. She even climbed the high vaulted ceiling to see if he was hiding there! There’s no secret passages in this corridor, she’s sure of. Azula had no idea where Zuko went, but she did know one thing.

The game was on.

Zuko all but ran from firebending practice when it was over. Azula wasn’t finished yet, but she wasn’t about to let that stop her from finding out what Zuko was doing. Sending a quick bow to Master Wu, she tore off in her brother’s direction. She found him soon enough, walking briskly towards the palace gardens. Azula smiled. If she couldn’t follow him, then she’d meet him at his destination. Taking a shortcut through the servant’s passages, she knocked over a startled maid in her race to get there first. She didn’t bother apologizing, father said the servants were beneath them. 

And father was always right.

When Azula got to the garden, she waited in front of the entrance so that she’d be able to cut off Zuko. And she waited. And waited. Where was he? Azula’s knees ached from crouching, and a waspknat had bit her arm. At one point, she thought she saw something, but it was just a shadow. Zuko never came out, and Azula realized she missed him again. She frowned. She got bitten for nothing!

Now it was personal.

Azula was not about to give up now. This time, she had gotten Mai and Ty Lee to help her in her pursuit. Mai had the eyes of a hawk, and Ty Lee...well...she could probably run faster than Zuko. Yeah, Ty Lee was fast, Mai’s eyes were sharp, and Azula was a strategic genius. There was no way Zuko could shake them this time.

They didn’t catch him.

Azula was frustrated. It had been weeks, and she still hadn’t figured out what Zuko was doing. No amount of planning, tailing, or interrogating had paid off. She had tried intimidating some of the palace servants into spilling, but they were just as clueless as she was. She couldn’t ask Father, he would just tell her he was wasting her time on someone lesser than her, which is probably true, since Father’s always right. She couldn’t ask Zuko, because he didn’t seem to trust anybody anymore, and Motherーwait. Mother.

Of course. Azula smirked as the events connected like puzzle pieces in her head. Who spent the most time in the palace gardens? Mother! Who was the only one who could get Zuko to keep a secret? Mother! Who was always missing whenever Zuko was? Mother! 

When Zuko ran off after firebending practice, Azula took her time before taking her leave. She went through all her cool down stretches, taking care in holding the different poses for precisely the right amount of time. Her bow to Master Wu was slow and respectful, and he nodded approvingly at her before also packing up. 

Azula made her way leisurely through the palace. Soon enough, she reached her destination. With a series of knocks on specific stones on the wall, the secret passage opened before her. Azula stepped in, taking care to avoid the cobwebs that alligned the narrow passageway. Having the directions mapped out in her head, she turned to the right and made her way towards the entrance that led directly to her mother’s room. When she got there, she was pleased to hear Zuko’s and Mother’s voice from inside.

“Your progessing wonderfully, Zuko! Now, the next kata is a bit tricky. Rather than aggressively stabbing forward, you need to duck before weaving around your opponent, like this.” Curious, Azula creaked open the door ever so slightly so that she could see inside.

Mother was holding a long sword in each hand, demonstrating a few moves before passing the swords on to Zuko, who repeated the moves while Mother critiqued him. Azula’s heart ached. Mother never showed her how to do cool things. All she did was give her dolls and stupid frilly dresses. And when Azula would show her how she mastered her katas, she would scold her for not being careful! Why would Mother teach Zuko, and not her? Father said that Azula was better than Zuko, and Father was always right! 

Azula felt a wetness on her cheek. Was she...crying? No, no no no. Father said crying was only for the weak, and Azula was not weak. Wiping the tears furiously from her face, Azula eased the door closed.

When Mother and Zuko left, Azula crept into the room. Opening drawers, looking under the bed, she searched until she found what she was looking for. Azula stared down at them in hate. 

Grabbing the swords, Azula ran to her room.

“Azula! Give them back! I know you have them!” Azula awoke to a pounding on her door. Blearily, she looked over towards Zuko’s voice and tried to make sense of his words.

“Give what back?” Azula yawned, opening the door. Zuko’s face was red from anger.

“You know what! You took them! Those don’t belong to you!” Azula smirked, and leaned against the entryway way.

“Use your words, Zuko. I take a lot of things from you, you’ll have to be more specific.”

Zuko sputtered. “The swords! You took the swords!”

Azula smiled. “Oh, those things? I threw them away.” Zuko’s face grew redder.

“Those swords belonged to Mother’s father! You have to get them back!”

“Why should I? He’s dead. I doubt he’ll have much use for them anymore.”

“If you don’t get them back, I’llーI’ll tell Father!” Azula frowned. Even she knew better than to spark their father’s ire.

“No you won’t, because if you do, I’ll tell Father what you and Mother have been up to after firebending practice.” Zuko’s face grew white as a sheet, and Azula knew she won.

“IーI don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Azula smirked. “Don’t you, Zuzu? I’m sure father would love to hear all about how you’re so weak of a firebender that you have to resort toー”

“Okay okay! I get it. Just drop it, Azula.” Zuko turned and walked away, ensuring her victory.

For some reason Azula didn’t feel as satisfied as she thought she would.

***

Azula smirked at her brother as he ran away from the chamber. Running off when they were just getting to the good part? What a fool. Grandfather’s voice rose, and Azula turned towards it from her hiding place behind the curtain.

“Your punishment has scarcely begun, Ozai! You want me to renounce the birthright of my firstborn son, when he had just lost his own? You, who have never seen a day of battle expect to lead our nation in this war? If you ever want to see this crown, then you must face what Iroh has, and feel the pain of losing your firstborn.”

Azula’s smile faded. Father had to kill Zuko? Surely not. Father could neー

“I will do what my firelord commands of me.”

Azula ran.

“Mom! Mom! Father’s going to kill Zuko!” Azula ran into her mother’s arms. Belatedly, she realised there were tears streaming down her face, but she realy couldn’t bring herself to care. Azula was full on sobbing by this point, and her mother was shocked to see her so distressed.

“Azula, what are you talking about?” 

“In the chamber, Grandfather told Father that he had to kill Zuko!” Azula said between sobs. Ursa looked down at her daughter, alarmed. She pulled Azula off of her and knelt down to her level.

“Tell me everything.”

Grandfather was dead. Zuko was alive. Father was firelord. Azula had gone from fifth to second in line to the throne seemingly overnight. Everything was fine. Father was never going to kill Zuko, that was all just a part of his grand plan to become firelord. Azula was proud of her father, he used his wit to make his way onto the throne. Azula was happy.

Except Mother was gone, and no one would tell her where she went.

Zuko was hit hard by Mother’s disappearance. While Azula was exploring through secret passages in the dead of night, Zuko was sobbing in his room. Azula didn’t understand why he was so upset. She had been a little sad at first, too, but then Father told her that they didn’t need Mother, and Father was always right.

But, maybe, maybe Zuko didn’t know that.

Azula knocked on his door. “Zuzu?”

“Go away Azula!”

Azula didn’t look back.

***

Zuko was hiding something, and Azula wanted to know what it was. He wasn’t sneaking off anywhere this time, and she already knew about the swordfighting. No, Zuko was hiding something new, and Azula was going to puzzle it out.

Azula pondered over her oberservations. For the most part, Zuko seemed to be acting normal. But he was shifty, and tended to clam up when Azula talked to him for too long. He didn’t actually do anything differently than before he started acting weird, nor did he wear anything diffーwait. Zuko had started wearing a bracelt around his wrist. Azula had at first assumed it was MoーHers, but Zuko must have gotten it from someone else. There was something about that bracelet, and Azula was going to find out what.

“Oh Zuzu,” Azula sing-songed. Zuko glared over at her.

“What do you want now,” he growled out.

“I just want to know what’s so special about that bracelet around your wrist.” Zuko paled. Bingo.

“Nothing, now leave me alone!” Zuko was cornered, and Azula knew it.

“Let me see the bracelet!”

“No!” Zuko tried to make a run for it, but Azula wrestled him to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt, each trying to get the upper hand. As she expected, Azula emerged victorious. 

She held up the bracelet. “I don’t see what’s so special about it?” Zuko didn’t say anything, only staring fearfully at Azula’s hand around his wrist. Azula noticed, and changed her focus from the bracelet to his wrist.

Azula blinked, and counted the days, realizing that Zuko had turned twelve a few weeks ago. She stared at the soulmark on his wrist. It looked like a crescent moon, but with further inspection she realized that it was an intricately designed boomerang. A weapon only used in the water tribes.

Azula dropped his arm and backed away. Zuko had a water tribe soulmark...then that means...no. Was Zuko a traitor? She stared at him, and he stared back, eyes begging.

“Azula, please, please don’t say anything.” Azula didn’t know what to do, but she knew who would.

“Please.”

Azula ran.

Zuko didn’t show up to breakfast the next morning. He didn’t show up to firebending practice, either. Azula went to see if he was in his room, but he was nowhere to be seen. At dinner, Azula had had enough.

“Father, do you know where Zuko is?”

Ozai’s smile turned grim. “When you told me of your brother’s treachery, I went to confront him. Rather than face the consequences, Zuko killed himself. Now, don’t bring him up again, it’s best not to think of such things.”

Azula had no reason to doubt him. He certainly seemed sincere. Not to mention that Father was always right.

But Azula was suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's enough writing for today. I'm going to bed. Wishing all of you a good night, and thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments, or what you would like to see happen (no promises but I'm open to suggestions).


	4. The Airbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is not happy about his new situation, and resorts to meditating to try to calm himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to all those who celebrate! Here's my holiday gift to you in the form of a new chapter. This chapter was originally going to be a lot long, but I decided to break it in half. I'm going to take a day or two off from writing to catch up with my school work, so you should expect the next chapter either Monday or Tuesday night.

Zuko felt like shit. His back was aching, and his arms felt like deadweights. Not that that really mattered, considering they were tightly chained to the wall above his head. Logically, Zuko knew that he probably smelled, since it had been days since he’d last bathed, but his nose had grown dull to the scent. His cell was made completely of stone except for the metal bars that separated him from the door on the other side of the room. A metal cot lay near him, but it was past the reach of his chains.

The door groaned, and a guard walked in with a tray in hand. Zuko stared at her, he’d not seen this guard before. The guard set the tray on the floor, then after unlocking the cell walked inside. Pursing her lips, she took in Zuko’s pitiful form. Her face grew contemplative, then, as if deciding something, she took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the chains around Zuko’s wrist. Zuko’s arms fell down in a heap and he groaned from the pain. The guard grabbed the food, placed it next to zuko, and started to walk back out.

Zuko was confused. Usually the guards made sure to chain him back to the wall after he had eaten, but this guard looked like she was just going to leave his hands free. The guard noticed his confusion, and smiled.

“Let’s just call it an award for good behavior,” she said. Zuko blinked, and the guard made her way over to the door.

“Wait,” Zuko paused. “What’s your name?”

“Ming,” the guard said, before closing the door behind her.

Zuko reached for the food, tearing into the stale bread with ravenous hunger. As he ate, he noticed a small canister next to the cup of water. He opened it up, and found burn salve inside. Zuko smiled, before tucking it away for later.

Ming came back the next day, this time with bandages. After giving Zuko his food, she helped him apply the salve on the parts of his back he couldn’t reach. Zuko was overwhelmingly grateful, but Ming pretended as if she had not done anything. When she returned the day after that, it was with a blanket. Later it was a pillow. Day after day Ming made Zuko’s imprisonment more bearable, be it through medical supplies, treats, or just plain keeping him company. But despite her best efforts, Zuko was still miserable.

Zuko had gained some of his strength back, and was able to move around without straining his body. Zuko paced his cell in righteous anger. As he walked, his anger began to dissipate, until he was overcome by hopelessness and despair. He slumped against the cold, metal cot, hanging his head in misery. Zuko sighed. Maybe meditating would help. Closing his eyes, he settled into the lotus position and tried to empty his thoughts.

He inhaled, and thought of the burnt mark on his wrist. What was once a depiction of a boomerang, so obviously water tribe that his father burnt it from his skin, was now nothing more than red and puckered flesh. He exhaled, and let it go.

He inhaled, and thought of his mother. He considered her the best part of his life, but she left him in the dead of night, giving him empty words to try to placate him. He exhaled, and let it go.

He inhaled, and thought of his father. More than anything, Zuko feared his father, both for what he has done and will do in the future. There was no escape, no reprieve, no...He exhaled, and let it go.

Zuko felt his worries leave him in his meditative state. Feeling much calmer, he opened his eyes, but to his surprise he was no longer in his cell. Before him, a boy his age with an arrow on his head smiled at him.

"What took you so long?" the boy said.

...What? Zuko stared at the other boy. He was completely bald, and his large grey eyes stared back in a childlike wonder. His clothes, rather than the darker reds and grays that Zuko was used to, were a bright orange and yellow. Like Zuko, the boy was in a meditative position. Unlike Zuko, he was smiling.

“Who are...who are you?” Zuko asked.

“I’m Aang,” the boy replied cheerfully. There was silence for a few moments, and Zuko noticed that rather than the cold stone of his cell, they were surrounded by a blue substance that looked almost like ice. However, unlike ice, the substance was warm, as if it was alive.

“Where are we? This doesn’t look like my cell.” Zuko wasn’t afraid of Aang, per say, but the boy definitely set him on edge. Plus, his clothes hurt Zuko’s eyes.

Aang frowned, “I...think it’s the spirit world? I can’t bend here, so that’s probably why.”

Zuko hesitated. “So, have you been here before?”

“To the spirit world? Sometimes when I’m meditating, I can slip through the veil, but it’s never looked like this before.” Aang looked increasingly less cheerful as he went on. “The monks said I’m spiritually gifted or something. The other kids didn’t like that.” Aang looked full on melancholic, now, and Zuko felt sympathy for the other boy.

Wait..monks? “You live with monks? I didn’t think there were any left.”

Aang looked surprised. “Of course I live with monks! I’m an air nomad! And what do you mean there aren’t any of us left? I was just at the air temple!”

An airbender? Nobody’s seen an airbender in nearly a hundred years. Zuko opened his mouth to tell him so, before he came to a horrible realization.

Aang must be dead.

Zuko stared at the boy, unsure how he’d break it to him. Aang looked so happy, and Zuko didn’t want to bring down his spirits. Stealing his resolve, Zuko decided to play along.

“Ahh...yes...um...I completely forgot. Sorry...um...it must have just...slipped my mind.” Agni, Zuko was a horrible liar, but it seemed to be enough for Aang.

“It’s alright! You must be from a really rural area. Sometimes you guys just don’t see any airbenders for a while.” 

Zuko felt like a horrible person. “Yeah...yeah...um...I’m from...Hira’a! We don’t really see many visitors.” Mother’s village? Really Zuko?

“Hira’a, huh? I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s in the Fire Nation.” Zuko expected the boy to react with hostility, but Aang only smiled.

“Well, flameo, hotman! My friend Kuzon is from the fire nation, too. You guys have the best veggie curry.” Zuko had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. Aang’s smile fell.

“Say, what’s that on your face?” Zuko knew he didn’t look the best, but he had thought that after a month the bruises on his face would fade. He guessed not.

“Oh...it’s nothing. I got into a bit of trouble, don’t worry about it.” Aang looked concerned.

“You know, the monks say that violence just leads to more violence. If you were fighting, then think about that if you find yourself in that situation again,” Aang scolded.

Zuko blinked. It sounded almost as if the monks were...pacifists? That didn’t sound like the savage Air Nomad army from his schooling. Zuko wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how to phrase it without giving something away. Think, Zuko. What would Azula do? 

“But...how can you preach pacifism when you’re trained as a warrior? You said you know how to air bend, and bendings for fighting.”

Aang looked horrified. “Bending isn't for fighting! I mean, okay, it can be used in a fight, but that’s not what it’s meant for! Bending is made for fun! How else could I play air ball, or you make pretty pictures with fire, without bending? And besides, the airbending style of fighting, when it is put into use, is to duck and avoid, not hurt anyone!”

Zuko didn’t understand. He knew his bending had practical uses, but those were inconsequential when it came to the main use of bending: fighting. But Aang...he made it sound as if there was more to it. And the Air Nomads...if they weren’t fighters, then why did the Fire Nation attack them? It didn’t make any sense, but Aang had given him no reason to doubt him.

“Oh,” was all Zuko could manage. Aang searched for something in his expression, and started grinning when he found what he was looking for.

“Anyways, I’ve introduced myself, but I still don’t know who you are?”

“I’m Zuko.”

“Sweet. So, why’d you call me here, Zuko?”

Zuko was confused, again. This seemed to be the typical response to anything Aang said. “I...I didn’t realize I call’d you here. I actually thought it was you who brought me here.”

Aang frowned. “Wait, how old are you?”

“I’m twelve.”

Aang’s eyes widened, and it looked like he was trying to hold himself back from saying something. “Oh! So am I! I thought you were 16, because...well, it doesn’t really matter yet.”

“Umm...okay.” 

Suddenly, the ice around them started cracking. Zuko looked at Aang, but he kept flickering in and out of his sight. Aang didn’t look too alarmed.

“Looks like this vision is ending. Try to contact me again, soon, Zuko. It was nice meeting you.” Aang’s visage was almost completely faded, and his voice seemed to echo in the icy chamber.

“Wait! How do I get in contact with you?”

Zuko’s question went unanswered, because the next moment, the ice broke and water flooded through. In seconds, Zuko’s world was encased in blue, before it faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally saw Aang, yay! I know I promised one of the people who commented on here for a better explanation on shadowbending in this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next one so that we could focus on Zuko's conversation with Aang. I think this one might be my favorite chapter, but let me know what you think.
> 
> And to all of you who are leaving kudos and commenting, honestly thank you so much. I cherish every kudo and bit of feedback I can get from you guys. As self-indulgent as this piece is, you guys are the ones who make me want to share my work. I know the first two chapters weren't as interesting as I wanted them to be, but you guys stuck with it anyways and are still reading my work. Since I can't do it in person, I'm sending digital hugs and kisses your way!


	5. Behind Locked Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, Zuko is left alone. He's not sure if that's for the better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I promised a chapter this past tuesday, but I was a lot farther behind than I thought I was. I'm still not entirely caught up, but I decided to take a break from stats and instead do something I actually like doing: writing! My week-long hiatus was actually helpful in getting me to further develop my ideas, and what was originally a vague beginning, nonexistent middle and ending for this story has turned into so much more. Next chapter is coming soon.
> 
> Chapter TW: implied/referenced rape. It is possible to skip over this chapter without missing a lot of important plot points, if that kind of thing can trigger you.

On the floor of a cold metal cell, Zuko sat with his hands crossed in front of him. Eyes closed, Zuko extended his senses and felt the light cast from the torch on the other side of the room. The light pulsated in time with his breaths, with every inhale it dimmed, and every exhale the flame rose. As Zuko meditated, he released all of his thoughts and worries from his head, until a sense of peace enveloped him. Smiling, Zuko opened his eyes.

He was still in the cell.

Try as he might, Zuko had not been able to get in contact with Aang since their first meeting three weeks ago. At least, he thought it was three weeks ago. Zuko’s sense of time was a little bit skewed after his prolonged imprisonment. Though he felt the rising of the Sun, his connection to it seemed to grow weaker with each passing day. Zuko hoped he wouldn’t lose it entirely.

The sound of footsteps rose him from his stupor, and Zuko scurried back onto his cot. The clanging of keys sent and icy chill down his spine. Agni, don’t let it be him again, Zuko thought. The door opened, and Zuko relaxed as he realised it was just Ming. A tray of food in hand, she sent a smile his way, and Zuko sent a hesitant one back. She unlocked the cell door and walked over, the cot creaking as she sat down beside him.

“How’s my favorite kid been doing?” She asked.

Zuko grimaced. “I’m not a kid, I’m practically full grown!” Ming smiled indulgently at him.

“Of course, how could I forget? After all, twelve is only a few years down the line from adulthood. Let me reiterate: how’s my favorite little man been doing?” Zuko didn’t think that was much better, but he decided to let it go.

“Fine.” Zuko looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

“Just fine?” Zuko could feel her eyes on him, but he didn’t feel like meeting them.

“Yeah, I’m great. Fantastic, even.” Zuko’s gaze shifted to stare at the wall. A bit of mold was growing through a crack in the corner, and the stench wafting from it made the cell smell musty. Zuko pictured himself growing smaller, shrinking until he was tiny enough to slip through the crack in between the sheets of metal, going out, out, out, until he could see the Sun and feel the grass on his feet and breath in the fresh air and—

“If something’s wrong, don’t hesitate to tell me. I want to make sure you are as comfortable as possible while you’re here. If there’s anything I can do, just let me know, you know I don’t want you to be—” With each word that passed from Ming’s mouth Zuko felt his anger rise, until his thoughts exploded out of him.

“You know what you can do, Ming? You can get me out of here! I’m sure I’d be a lot happier if I wasn’t stuck in this spirits-damned cell!” Zuko looked up, staring into Ming’s eyes. He could see them softening, her face dropping, and Zuko knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

“You know I can’t do that, little one. I’ve got people I’ve got to look after, and I can’t risk organizing an escape.” Her voice came out in a whisper, and Zuko’s heart fell. Silence descended over them, and Zuko took the tray out of Ming’s hand. Soon enough, Ming had to leave, and Zuko was left alone again.

In the quiet of the cell, Zuko wondered if it would be better if it stayed that way.

Zuko awoke to footsteps outside the door. With trepidation, Zuko sat up in his cot. The footsteps sounded heavy, and the keys clanged for several minutes before their owner managed to open the door. With a sinking feeling, Zuko realized that he was back.

The guard smiled at him, but unlike Ming’s smiles, this one sent a wave of fear coursing through Zuko’s body. The door closing behind him, the guard stumbled drunkenly over to where Zuko sat behind bars. Zuko’s breathing quickened, eyes closing as he tried to block out the inevitable. The cell door creaked open, and Zuko tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as the shuffling of metal boots grew closer.

The guard grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the ball Zuko had formed himself into. The awful stench of alcohol reached Zuko’s nose and hot breath blew over his face. Zuko’s eyes opened to meet lust-filled ones, and he quickly shut them again. His entire body was frozen, and he flinched as a voice spoke into his ear.

“How ‘bout you not give me any trouble, this time, alright?” Zuko didn’t deign him with an answer, as his entire body had shut down.

Zuko lay with his back to the wall, trying to fall back asleep. His body ached, and he tried to ignore the stains the guard had left on his blanket. Logically, he knew he should be angry, or sad, or just feel something! But all Zuko felt was an overwhelming numbness, and he was having a hard time bringing himself to care.

Footsteps sounded outside the door, and Zuko half-heartedly wondered if the guard was already back for more. The footsteps paused outside his door, and as it creaked open, Zuko belatedly realized that these footsteps were too quiet to match the heavy clanging of metal that signified the guards. Slowly, the figure came into the light, and Zuko sat up.

“Zuzu?” she said, as Zuko stared into the eyes of his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, so I broke it into two parts. I think my writing is starting to get a bit better, since I like the way this one was written better than previous chapters. Also, poor Zuko. Guy can't catch a break. Let me know what you think in the comments!


	6. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula was on a mission, and she wasn't about to let anything, or anyone, try to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is officially the longest chapter I've written, chalking in at just shy of 2700 words. Next chapter should be up soon enough. Maybe by then I'll actually have my life together.

Much could be said about the young princess of the fire nation, both good and bad. Some whispered of how she was cold and heartless, inheriting her father’s personality. Others admired her skill in firebending and strategy, calling her a prodigy. Some compared her to her elder brother, at least before his treachery and consequent suicide was revealed. But one point that no one argued against was the princess’s drive and unyielding determination. 

Azula had a mission, and there was no way she was going to let anything, or anyone, stop her.

In the dead of night, Azula crept from her bedroom on silent feet. The twisting, maze-like corridors were designed to make intruders and assassins lost, but Azula was more than familiar with the halls that made up her childhood. Soon enough, she reached the tapestry of Firelord Asahi and pulled it aside to reveal a handle only visible to those who knew what they were looking for. Checking for anyone nearby, Azula slipped inside and walked in the direction of her father’s study. 

Azula didn’t normally go through this passageway, but it was the only place that could lead to the information she was looking for. She knew if she was caught, the consequences would be dire, but Azula wanted to know the truth. Despite that, she couldn’t stop the anxiety from bubbling inside her. By the time she reached the firelord’s study, Azula was tapping a nervous rhythm on her side.  _ I have to do this,  _ she reminded herself.  _ No Firelord would allow himself to be lied to, and neither would his heir. _

The creaked open in the silence of the room, and Azula winced. A flame in hand to illuminate the room, Azula crept to the large desk. Concentrating, Azula let the flame leave her hand and hover next to her as she rifled through the stack of scrolls. Tax rates, war fees, and citizen complaints were all passed by, until one document caught her eye. Carefully, she memorized the scroll’s location before taking it out.

The Boiling Rock was home to some of the worst traitors in the Fire Nation. No escapes had ever been made, and it was the easiest way to make someone disappear without actually killing them. Azula read through the names of the prisoners. Then she read them again. And again. Sighing, she realized that if Zuko was in prison, he wasn’t at the Boiling Rock. She put the scroll back and continued her search.

Azula searched through six more prisons, but Zuko’s name was not on any of them. About ready to give up, Azula searched through one more: Caldera Prison. The prison list was brief, as crime in the capital city was almost unheard of with the Firelord so close. Azula read through the names, and was once again disheartened to find that Zuko’s name wasn’t on the list.  _ Zuzu must really be dead,  _ she thought. Something in her chest bubbled. Azula paused. Was she...sad? No. Definitely not. Zuzu...no...the Traitor didn’t deserve her sadness after what he did. No brother of hers would betray the Fire Nation. Azula stood up to leave, before something caught her eye.

On the prisoner list, one name stood out amongst the others: 叛徒.  _ Traitor, _ Azula realized. Could it...could it be? It made sense, if Father wanted everyone to believe that Zuko was dead, he wouldn’t put Zuko’s name on any old document. Azula read through the details for the prisoner. Maximum security, isolation from other prisoners, only two different guards permitted to bring him food, below-ground level, it all fit. Azula memorized the cell number, and put the scroll back in its place.

_ Tomorrow, _ she promised, before heading back to her room.

  
  
  


It was past midnight when Azula slipped out of her room. Her feet carried her down the twisting corridors, until they slowly grew less confusing as Azula made her way to the palace’s southern entrance. There was no secret passageway that led to where she was headed, so Azula tried to keep to the shadows as much as possible, slipping behind the marble columns whenever a guard passed her by. 

Azula pulled her cloak tightly around her when she was greeted by the night’s chill. Her hood was pulled low over her head, and her slippers softened the sound of her footsteps. Azula resisted the urge to bend a light, and instead let the glow of the moon guide her. Caldera Prison lay only a hundred meters away, but between it and the tree Azula stood under was a wide, empty space. If Azula went now, then she would be seen.

But Azula was nothing but meticulous when it came to her plans. Soon enough, the change of the guard gave her the chance she was looking for, and Azula sprinted across the open land, ducking behind the tower wall when she reached it.

Azula waited for a few minutes, but the guards gave no indication that they saw her. Slowly, and with great trepidation, Azula slipped past the guards, and into the prison. She knew this would be easy. The guards were expecting people to try to leave, not to try to get in.

The hallway was eerily silent. Azula paused for a second, listening for any approaching footsteps, but there was nothing. Quietly, she walked down to the lower levels, picturing the map she had memorized in the study. 

If Azula was being completely honest with herself, she didn’t really know what she was doing. Azula wanted to know the truth, but once she got that, then what? If Zuko was really alive, what would she say to him? Would she make fun of him, tease him for being so weak? Would she threaten him to make sure he didn’t tell anyone she was there? Would she berate him for being a traitor?

Azula realized she hated Zuko. He always broke the rules, always made Father angry. If it wasn’t for Zuko, Father would be happier. If it wasn’t for Zuko, Mother would have never left. It was all his fault. Mother thought Azula was a monster because Zuko told her she was. Mai moved with her parents because Zuko turned Mai against her. As Azula walked, she realized the source of all her problems was rooted with Zuko. It was all his fault! Everything would be perfect if it wasn’t for him!

Still steaming, Azula realized she had reached the cell she was looking for. Taking out the key she had borrowed from the office, she unlocked the door. Creaking open, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dimmer light of the cell, before walking inside.

Azula opened her mouth, ready to release the tirade of emotions he had put her through, before shutting it abruptly. This couldn’t be Zuko. The Zuko she knew didn’t look like...this.

The boy stared at her with half-lidded eyes. His face was gaunt, skin stretched over hollow bones. His hair was much longer, hanging past his mid-back. It was slick with grime and oil, and hung off his head in thin strands. His arms were impossibly thin, and looked like they could easily snap in half. The prison garb hung off his body like it was several sizes too large. A tattered blanket covered his lower half. Azula wrinkled her nose. The boy smelled...awful. Her eyes were drawn to the chamber pot in the corner, and she realized where the worst of the smell was coming from. This boy wasn’t Zuko. 

But at the same time, the eyes that stared back at her were so much like her father’s, that she half expected his voice to come out of the boy. Azula only knew one other person with eyes like that.

“Zuzu?” The boy said nothing, giving no indication that he had even heard her bar the slight twitch of his arm. 

“Zuzu, is that really you?” He still said nothing, but Azula knew it was him.

“What happened to you?” Zuko was silent. Azula’s anger returned with a vengeance. How dare he? After Azula went through all this trouble to see him?

“Answer me! Don’t just sit there!” Zuko stared at her, but didn’t say a word. 

Azula was pissed. She was the crown princess, and after what he did Zuko was lower than dirt. He had no right to ignore her!

“You know, father said that you’d killed yourself. I didn’t believe him, at first. But now I realize that he was right. You’re not my brother anymore, you’re a traitor.” Azula stormed out.

The Traitor said nothing.

  
  
  


It had been five months since her brother died, and three days since she had met The Traitor. Azula had lived in denial for so long that her brother was still with her, but now that she knew he was gone, she finally gave herself time to mourn. The servants thought they were so sneaky when they whispered about how Azula never seemed to care that her brother had died, how it further proved that she was a monster, but Azula knew what they said. It didn’t matter. They were beneath her, and didn’t know what they were talking about.

Azula didn’t show up to firebending practice that day. She had a servant tell her father she wasn’t feeling well, and spent the day lying in bed. Sometimes Azula slept, other times she read through one of her scrolls, but mostly she just let her thoughts consume her.

_ Azula was three, and she ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Her feet kicked up sand as she raced Zuko to the other side of the turf. He’d given her a head start, but she could hear him gaining fast. Soon enough, he was beside her, but she was giving it her all. They both reached the finish line at the same time. Azula was mad she didn’t win, but Zuko smiled, giving her the obligatory handshake. Slowly, Azula felt her anger ebb away. _

_ Azula was four, and she dragged her brother out into the garden. “Look what I can do, Zuzu!” Azula held up a handful of flames, and Zuko grinned back at her. “That’s awesome, ‘Zula!” Azula felt a warmth blossoming in her chest. _

_ Azula was eight, and Zuko wasn’t playing with her anymore. He kept sneaking off, and Azula made a game out of following him. When she found out what he was doing, she took the swords and ran. When Zuko demanded them back, Azula told him she threw them away. But as much as she hated them, the swords stayed hidden in one of her passageways. Maybe if Zuko started playing with her again she’d give them back. _

_ Azula was nine, and the thunder outside was louder than anything she had ever heard. She would never admit it, but it terrified her. When the lightning flashed again, Azula ran out of her room, not even realizing where she was going until she knocked on Zuko’s door. He opened it, bleary-eyed, and Azula told him that she didn’t want him to be afraid so she came to check on him. Zuko saw right through her lie, but didn’t comment, instead beckoning her inside. She curled up next to him, flinching with each lightning strike, and Zuko just hugged her. “I’ll always protect you, ‘Zula,” he murmured, still half-asleep. Azula pretended she didn’t hear. _

_ Azula was ten, and Zuko was staring up at her, his eyes pleading. But Azula didn’t listen, her mind consumed by the evidence of Zuko’s betrayal, plain as day on his wrist. Azula didn’t think, she just ran. _

_ Azula was eleven, and a boy she almost didn’t recognize was staring straight at her. He looked pitiful, but Azula knew better. This was The Traitor, wearing her brother’s body as a disguise. She hated him, more than anything else. _

Azula sat up, realizing the day had gone by and moonlight was shining through her window. Silently, she got out of bed, and made her way to the Southern entrance.

Azula was going for a visit.

  
  
  


“You think you’re so great, don’t you? Sitting there, acting like you can’t hear me. Well, newsflash, Traitor, you’re the one behind bars, and I’m out here, able to do whatever I want. So I suggest you get off your high ostrich-horse and actually answer me, before I make you!” 

The Traitor said nothing.

Azula stormed out.

  
  
  


Ty Lee was gone, and Azula realized that all of the people she cared about had left her. Only Father stayed. Only Father cared about her. 

Azula went to visit The Traitor. Like always, he didn’t answer her, though she thought she saw his head turn towards her when Azula started telling him what happened.

  
  
  


Azula visited The Traitor again. His hair had grown past his butt, and she realized with a shock that he’d been in there for nearly a year.

“My brother would turn thirteen today. I miss him, I wish I could talk to him again, but I know he’s gone.” 

Azula got up to leave, and didn’t notice that The Traitor had turned around.

  
  
  


Azula found herself telling The Traitor things she wouldn’t dare tell anyone else. She told him about how she missed Mai and Ty Lee, and hoped they were alright. She shared her fears that she wouldn’t be able to keep up with her firebending training with the increasingly fast pace it was going. She whispered how everyone thought she was a monster, and Azula was starting to believe it herself.

The Traitor never offered advice, or spoke to her at all, but he listened, and that’s why Azula kept coming back.

  
  
  


Azula stared in the mirror. Her eye was swollen, and her lip was split. Azula got up, not quite processing her intended destination until she stood outside The Traitor’s cell. The Traitor hardly gave her a second glance when she walked inside, and Azula sat down, her back leaning against that bars. As always, Azula was the first, and only, one to speak.

“I messed up during firebending training. Father didn’t like that.” Neither of them said anything about that. Azula bit her lip, tasting the metallic flavor blood.

“I don’t understand! The form was one of the most advanced in the world! He can’t just expect me to master it immediately! He can’t treat me like—” Azula cut herself off, but they both knew who she was going to say.

“Father’s all I have left, and I’m all he has left. Everybody says I’m just like him, but I don’t understand why he’d...why he’d do that.” Azula felt The Traitor move behind her, until they were sitting back to back, nothing but the bars of the cell between them. As much as he smelled, Azula didn’t move away. Hot tears formed in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, but they kept coming. She wiped them away with her sleeve, but her eyes continued to sting. She pressed her hands against them, but soon enough she was bent over and sobbing into them.

Suddenly, Azula felt herself turned around and pulled into a hug. She was bothered to feel the grimy arms surround her, but she didn’t pull away. Sobs racked her body, and she shook against The Traitor’s skinny frame. A low voice spoke in her ear, and it took her a moment to realize it belonged to The Traitor.

“I promised I’d protect you, Azula, but I can’t do that anymore. You’re gonna have to live on without me, but if I can’t be with you in person, you can still hold onto me in your heart. You’re the strongest person I know, Azula. If anyone can get through this, it’s you.”

For the briefest moment, Azula pulled away in shock. She stared into The Traitor’s eyes, eyes so like her father’s, but at the same time so much warmer. The Traitor stared back at her, face grim, and for the first time since she first met him, The Traitor looked like her brother.

Slowly, Azula pulled The Traitor...no...Zuko, into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just realized Rich Text format exists. Oops. Welp, at least now I can italicize. If you guys think I know what I'm doing, then take into account the fact that I was expecting this chapter to do something completely different. I think my fingers have a mind of their own, because this was not planned. Oh well.  
> I don't speak Chinese, so the characters, which mean traitor (I think), are taken directly from google translate. The Fire Nation is based off of Japan, so I considered using Japanese characters, but because the writing in the show is formatted off of Mandarin I decided to just roll with that.  
> Will Zuko escape? Will Azula help him? What's going on with Ming? I don't know, and you definitely don't know, so we'll just have to see what the next chapter brings us.


	7. The Final Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula went to visit her brother one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter, once again, split into two parts. I'm going on a run first but after that I'll put the next part up.

Lines in the ceiling ran where the sheets of metal were bolted together, and Zuko’s eyes were tracing them again. His gaze shifted to the wall next to him, which was perfectly smooth except for the cracks that let mold slip through in the corner. Zuko ran his hand against it. It was cold, though even with his fire bending Zuko had not been warm in a long time. 

Zuko’s eyes drooped, but he forced them back open. If he slept, he would dream, and his dreams were never pleasant. Zuko focused his gaze on something else. To his right, his meals from the past few days were shoved in one corner behind the chamber pot. Normally, Zuko looked forward to mealtimes; they gave him time to talk to Ming. But Zuko didn’t see the point in eating anymore. If he died, so be it. He didn’t really care.

Footsteps sounded outisde the door, too quiet to be one of the guards. Zuko sat up as Azula entered the room, putting something close to a smile on his face. Azula carefully shut the door behind her and sat hext to the cell bars.

“Hello Azula.” Azula’s visits to Zuko had been a lot more pleasant after he started talking to her. Before his imprisonment, he had tried to avoid Azula as much as possible, but now he almost looked forward to seeing her.

“Uncle came back a few days ago,” she said, not bothering to waste time on any pleasantries. Zuko raised an eyebrow at the news, but waited for her to go on.

“I think Father was worried he’d try to take the throne, but his royal kookiness doesn’t even seem to care about that! He keeps trying to get me to have tea with him.”

“I always liked Uncle.”

“Well I think he’s lost it. He’s old and fat and he keeps jabbering on about spirits. If you hadn’t gone traitor, you’d agree with me.” Azula crossed her arms, glaring petulantly over at Zuko as if it was all his fault. Zuko sighed.

“I wish you would stop saying that.”

“What, that Uncle’s crazy? He is, though. You know, just earlier today I saw him trying to get one of the servants to play that stupid game with him. He—”

“No, I wish you stopped calling me a traitor.” Azula blinked.

“But you are. Did you forget why you’re in here? I swear, that prison food must be going to your head.” Azula looked concerned, and Zuko suddenly felt like all of his energy had washed out of him. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

“Tell me, Azula, what exactly is it that makes me a traitor?” Zuko’s eyes stayed closed, but he heard Azula’s quiet breathing.

“You know why. That weapon drawn on your wrist, that’s only found in the Water Tribes. You’re bonded with someone from an enemy nation!” Zuko opened his eyes, forcing himself to move off his cot and over to the edge of the cell. He sat next to Azula, and held out his wrist.

“The mark’s not even there anymore. Whatever connection I may have had to this person is now completely severed. I can’t even remember what it looks like.” Azula’s face contorted into a sneer.

“That’s not the point! It was still there! We both know what that means, you were going to betray us! Father did the smart thing, and prevented you from doing any harm!” Azula was on her feet, her half-whispers changing to angry shouts.

Zuko stood up to meet her. “You don’t know what I would have done! I’ve always been nothing but loyal, and you all act that one little mark on my wrist will suddenly change my whole worldview! You never even gave me a chance. You just threw me in here.” Zuko’s voice broke on the last sentence, and he felt something building in his chest.

“ _ I  _ didn’t do anything!”

“ _ You  _ couldn’t keep your  _ big mouth _ shut! If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be in here at all!” Tears were streaming down Zuko’s face but he didn’t care. Azula stared at him, stunned. 

The sound of heavy footsteps down the hall had them both freezing. Fear overtook Azula’s features, and Zuko was afraid to think about what would happen to her if she was caught.

The footsteps were coming closer, and Zuko’s tried frantically to think of a way out of this. They stopped outside the door, and Zuko heard the jingling of keys.

“Azula, pull on your hood, hide your face, and get in the corner over there.” He pointed to the corner by the door.

“What will that do, they’ll still see me!” Zuko had never seen Azula look so pale.

“No they won’t, I’ll make sure of it.”

“How—”

“Just do it!”

Azula ran to the corner, hiding her face under her cloak. The keys were still jingling just beyond the door. Zuko’s heart pounded as he brought his hands up, and pulled. The light illuminating Azula moved away from her as Zuko pulled it towards himself. When it reached him, he absorbed it into his chi, until it was invisible to the human eye. Azula had disappeared from view, hidden by shadow.

The door opened, and  _ he _ walked in. Zuko’s breath caught in his throat.  _ Focus on Azula. Have to keep Azula hidden. _ The guard stumbled over to him, and Zuko prayed that he was too drunk to hear Azula’s muffled breathing.

The cell door opened, and the guard walked over to him. Zuko backed away until he hit the wall, unable to move any farther. The guard put his arms on either side of him, blocking Zuko’s exit, and leaned in close.

“Now, don’t you give me trouble, tonight, boy, I gotta make this quick,” he said, laughing as if he had told a great joke. The guard leaned down, forcing Zuko to press himself into the wall to try to get away. The guard smiled, before undoing the buckles on his pants.

A gasp behind him halted the guard in his tracks, and he turned around, swiftly.

“Who’s there?” he called, looking suspiciously around the room. He got off Zuko, walking over to the edge of the cell. Zuko panicked, calling on his fire and hurling it at the guard.

“Run!” he shouted, and Azula didn’t waste a second before she tore out of the room. The guard made to go after her, but Zuko tackled him to the ground. It didn’t take long for the guard to overpower Zuko and run after her. It didn’t matter, though, the headstart was enough and Azula slipped out of the prison, unnoticed.

Zuko clutched his aching head in his hands when the guard returned, five others Zuko hadn’t seen before with him. The guard marched over to Zuko and punched him in the nose, before holding him up by his shirt.

“Who was in your cell!” he screamed at him.

Zuko smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he said, before splitting a glob of blood in the guards face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's life sucks. Amirite?


	8. Burning Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko refused to give up who was in the cell with him, but he isn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaallllyyyy short chapter, but loaded with feels. Next chapter on the way!

Zuko’s head was pounding, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. His remaining eye drifted closed, but he forced it back open. Zuko didn’t want to be out when the guards came back. The clanking of metal sounded outside the door, and Zuko sat up straight, preparing himself for yet another interrogation. The door opened, and an icy chill ran down Zuko’s spine.

Walking in front of two guards, his father strolled into the room. Father hadn’t visited Zuko since he was first thrown in prison, and Zuko counted it as a small blessing. Zuko stared at his father. He looked almost exactly the same as the last time he saw him. The same crown sat perched on his head, the same eyes glinted with malice, and the same sneer was directed at Zuko.

“So, you think you can defy me, boy? Have you not learned your lesson from the last time?” 

Zuko was paralysed. Even if he wanted to, he could not bring himself to utter a word.

“This is your last chance. Who was in your cell three days ago?” Father’s hands gripped the bars, and Zuko scooted as far away as he could from him.  _ I have to tell him, _ he thought.  _ But what about Azula? What will happen to her if Father finds out? _ Zuko tried to tell himself that she’d be fine, but something in him knew that there was no way she’d be able to come out of it unscathed. Father stared down at Zuko. It had been to long, he expected an answer, but Zuko couldn’t tell him, he didn’t have an answer to give, Father was going to hurt him, Father was going to—

“It was my soulmate!” Zuko shut his mouth, tight. There was no way he could get away with this, and they both knew it.

“Really? Then tell me, boy, what is her name?” Zuko’s heart dropped. Her...name? Zuko didn’t know any Water Tribe names.

“Ummm....Meng?”

Father’s face contorted in rage. “Do not lie to me! Either tell me who was here, or face the consequences!”

Suddenly, Zuko’s fear left him, replaced by a righteous fury.

“Lie to you? Who are you to lecture me on lies? It was  _ you _ who lied to the world, telling them I had killed myself.  _ You’re _ the one who turned my sister against me, feeding promises of power and respect into her head. You tell me I’m in here for being a traitor, but we both know you were looking for any excuse to get me out of the way. Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie, or your own twisted form of the truth. How can I believe anything you say? How can  _ anyone _ believe a thing you say?” Zuko was standing now, right next to the bars. His father towered over him, but Zuko didn’t feel afraid. The guards behind his father glanced at each other, stepping back in fear as the room seemed to raise several degrees. Something in the back of his head was telling him to stop, but Zuko ignored it. Ozai couldn’t do anything worse to him that he hadn’t already done.

“You will hold your tongue, or I’ll—”

“You’ll what? Burn me? Beat me? Imprison me? It doesn’t matter. I won’t tell you anything. I don’t take orders from you anymore, Ozai.” Zuko really needed to shut his mouth, or he was going to get himself killed.  _ Is that really such a bad thing? _

Ozai’s hand reached through the bars, snatching on to Zuko’s shirt to pull him closer.

“I should kill you, for your treachery.” Zuko’s shirt was smoking, but he forced himself not to notice.

“Then do it, you coward. I am not afraid to die.” Zuko stared his father in the eyes, daring him to strike the killing blow.

The anger left Ozai’s face as it twisted into a cruel smile. Zuko felt his fear returning.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it, Zuko? Well, we can’t have that. You speak of treason, and that cannot be left unpunished. But I am a merciful lord.” Ozai leaned in close, his hand cupping Zuko’s face as if to wipe tears from his eye.

“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.”

Zuko’s world exploded into fire. Ozai let go, exitting the room as Zuko collapsed in pain. Zuko was sure he heard someone screaming, but he couldn’t pinpoint who. As he faded into unconciousness, he distantly realized that it was himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnndddd Ozai's an asshole. What else is new? At least Zuko's realized that by this point.  
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the comments!


	9. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko couldn't do it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter was sad...have some more! Fair warning: shit about to get dark(er).

Someone was wiping sweat from Zuko’s face, and he did not like it. Zuko tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy, and something was covering the left half of his face. A cold hand was on his head, and Zuko leaned into it, suddenly feeling unbearably hot. The hand moved away and he protested against it.

“Hush, little one, we don’t want to aggravate your injury,” a voice said. It was probably the hand’s voice, if Zuko thought hard enough about it.

“You’re going to pull through this, you’re strong.” Zuko vaguely recognized the voice, but he was having trouble putting his thoughts to words.

“M...mmm....Ming?”

“Don’t try to speak. And yes, it’s me,” Ming said.

“W...where?” 

“We’re in your cell, though earlier we had you in the infirmary. Your cell’s been desanitized, so as to prevent infection, if it’s the lack of smell that you’re noticing.” Zuko actually hadn’t noticed since all he could seem to smell was cooked flesh. But there was something else that was different.

“My h...my hair?”

“Oh, right. We had to shave your hair off in order to treat the wound. Don’t worry though, it will grow back.” Zuko was not really worried about his hair.

“How long?”

“You’ve been out for a few days.” Zuko finally managed to open his eyes—well, eye, his left seemed to be glued shut—and he looked up at Ming, who was hovering over him. Her lips were pursed, and she was staring at him as if she thought he was going to break in half. Ming had always been kind to him, but Zuko had never seen her look this...worried.

“What happened?”

Ming looked away from him, and Zuko couldn’t see her face anymore. When she turned back, it looked like she was holding back tears.

“I’m not sure exactly what happened. Your last...interrogation...you came back much worse than you went in.” Ming’s voice was choked, as if she was on the verge of sobbing.

It all came rushing back to Zuko, and he suddenly wanted to curl up and cry. His father’s demands to reveal the person visiting him, Zuko finally snapping back, Ozai’s grip on his shirt, a cruel smile, hand on his face, everything was on  _ fire _ and it  _ burned  _ and it  _ hurt  _ and  _ Agni make it stop _ —

A cool hand was gripping his arm. A voice was speaking to him, and though Zuko couldn’t make out what it was saying it was still soothing to him. Zuko realized his breathing had sped up and he concentrated on slowing it down. His world started to come into focus, and Zuko realized that Ming was still speaking to him.

“—don’t know why the guard would do that. Caldera has a strict policy on what can and cannot be done during interrogations, and this is far beyond what is permitted. I don’t know who, but someone is in a lot of trouble. I promise you, Zuko, whoever did this to you is going to be punished, severely. They’ll—” It took a few moments for Zuko to process what Ming was telling him, but once he did he felt sick.

“No they won’t,” he said, but it was so quiet that Ming didn’t seem to hear him.

“—losing their job is just the start of it. You’re young, and to maim a prisoner your age—” 

“No he won’t,” Zuko said again, louder.

“I...what?” Ming’s eyebrows were scrunched together, and she looked at Zuko questioningly.

“The person who...the person who did this...won’t get in trouble.”

“Of course they will! Nobody’s allowed to do that to someone, even when they’re trying to get information!”

“No he won’t, because my father did this to me.” Ming was gaping at him, her eyes searching for any sign of dishonesty, though Zuko was well aware she wouldn’t like the answer she found.

“The...the Firelord...what...but why?” Zuko knew it wasn’t the fact that the Firelord hurt him that surprised her. No, that she could believe. But Zuko didn’t say that the Firelord burned him, he said his father did. And to Ming, those were two different people.

“He hurts people. He’s good at it, and he loves doing it.” Ming was staring at him, and Zuko looked away.

“Kid, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know—”

“Don’t call me that! I’m not a kid anymore, Ozai made sure of that.” Hot tears were forming in Zuko’s eye, but he refused to let them fall.

A hand touched Zuko’s face, and he flinched away. Ming reeled back, as if she had been burned. But she hadn’t. Zuko had. On his back and his arms and now his face and  _ Agni it hurts please make it stop please take it away _ —

Ming pulled Zuko into her arms, holding him as he sobbed into her shirt. Zuko cried for his mother, for his sister, neither of whom he’d ever be able to see again. He cried for himself, scars old and new marking every spot Ozai had damaged him. He cried for the turtleduck pond, for the grass on his feet, for the Sun shining down on his head. He cried because he’d never get to experience those things again.

“I’m going to die here, aren’t I?” Zuko said once he calmed down a bit.

Ming looked at him. “No you’re not. When you’ve….when you’ve served your sentence, you’ll be able to leave.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Ming didn’t reply, only holding him tighter.

Zuko pulled himself off her, though the sudden movement made his vision swim. Ming placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him steady. Zuko shifted so he was sitting upright on his cot, Ming on his right, looking at him sadly.

“Kill me,” Zuko asked, and even he was surprised by the pleading tone in his voice.

Ming looked horrified. “I’m not going to kill you, little one.”

“Can you get me out of here?”

“No, I can’t.” Ming looked like she regretted her answer.

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both,” Ming said, with such cold conviction that Zuko moved back. Her eyes softened.

“I’m sorry, Zuko, but I can’t help you escape. I can’t put my family at risk.” Zuko understood, but it didn’t make him feel any better about it.

“Then kill me.” If Zuko couldn’t leave, then he’d find a different way to escape.

“No! I won’t kill you! How could you ask me to do such a thing?”

“How could you let me continue to suffer! I hate it here! I hate living like this! I  _ can’t _ live like this!” Zuko’s voice was cracking again, but he kept talking.

“Please Ming, I’m begging you, just kill me. Just end it. I’m broken. I’m defeated. Just let me die before I fall any further.” Ming’s eyes were filled with tears.

“Zuko, please, just stop talking.” Zuko ignored her.

“ _ Please _ kill me.”

“Zuko, no.” Her voice was unnaturally quiet.

“ _ Please. _ Kill me.”

Ming didn’t reply, and stood up. Zuko continued begging, but she just walked out of the cell. Zuko’s pleas didn’t stop after she closed the cell door. They didn’t stop after Ming locked the door behind her. They didn’t stop after Zuko couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore. It wasn’t until Zuko passed out from sheer exhaustion that the cell was, once again, silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I about made myself cry with this one. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, but not until later in the evening after I get done with a bunch of school conferences.  
> I found my old tumblr that I used exactly once, so I'm going to use it now to post updates about the story and related stuff if any of y'all are interested. You can send in asks too but just a little heads up that I'm still figuring the site out.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/uncle-sams-dirty-sock  
> As always, leave me comments. I love hearing from you guys. Y'all keep me writing.


	10. Iroh Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh had gotten some startling information about his nephew, and he felt inclined to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late. I'm tired. Here's the next chapter. Happy birthday.

Iroh stood in front of the door, afraid of what he might find behind it. The lighting was dim in the hallway, though if someone were to walk past they’d surely see the old general. No matter, Iroh could take them.

A cold, metal key was held in Iroh’s hand, though if what he thought was behind this door was true, he wouldn’t need a key to take the door down. He held it up in front of him, then pushed it in the key hole. With a click, the door was opened, and Iroh stepped inside. The room was dark, and he summoned a flame in his hand. He held it up, and Iroh was horrified by what he saw.

Iroh expected Zuko to be in bad shape, but this...this was unthinkable. Zuko laid on his side, facing the door, but he didn’t seem to notice Iroh in front of him at all. A closer look revealed that he was out cold, and Iroh prayed that he was just sleeping. Half of his face was covered in bandages, and he was completely bald. As Iroh moved closer, he noticed green and purple bruises on Zuko’s arms and creeping up his neck. Iroh felt sick.

Four years. Four years since he had last seen his nephew and this is what Ozai had done to him? Zuko was barely thirteen, and his informant had said he’d been in here for over a year? Iroh felt overwhelmingly guilty. He  _ knew _ that Ozai wasn’t treating his son right. He  _ knew _ that no child should look at their father that way. And what had he done? Given Ozai a few harsh words, and hopped off to Ba Sing Se. 

Unlocking the cell door, Iroh walked over to Zuko. He was still out like a light, and Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder, gently trying to shake him awake. Zuko flinched, and Iroh reeled back. Zuko’s eye opened, and he stared at Iroh uncomprehendingly.

“...Uncle?”

Iroh was surprised by how deep Zuko’s voice had become. What happened to the little boy he had known?

“Yes, Zuko, I am here,” Iroh said. Zuko stared up at Iroh, perplexed.

“But...why?’ Iroh’s heart broke.

“I am taking you away from here, nephew. You’ll never have to see this cell again.” Iroh moved to pick Zuko up, but Zuko brushed him off. Shakily, he got to his feet, taking one step forward before stumbling into Iroh.

“Just hold on to me, nephew.” Zuko wrapped one of his arms around Iroh’s shoulder, and Iroh realized with a jolt that Zuko was taller than him. 

The journey from the cell was painstakingly slow, but largely uneventful. When they finally made it out of the room, Iroh heard sniffling next to him, and turned to see Zuko, crying. Iroh wanted nothing more than to hold him, and comfort him, but that would have to wait.  _ As soon as it’s safe, _ Iroh thought.  _ Then I will never leave him again. _

They rounded a corner, and Iroh halted in his tracks. A guard stood in front of them, a boyish face peeking out from beneath his helmet. The guard stared at Iroh, shocked recognition crossing his face, and Iroh stared back at the young man, pulling Zuko behind him.

“General...General Iroh! What are you doing?” said the guard. Iroh knew he needed to dispose of him, but he was so young.  _ Just like Lu Ten. _

“What I am doing is my business. Now I suggest you move out of my way,” Iroh warned the man. The guard startled, before moving to the side. Iroh pulled Zuko along, never taking his eyes off the man. The guard was gaping at Zuko.

“General, who...who is that?” The guard’s hand reached for his sword, but Iroh was faster. Quick as lightning, Iroh dropped Zuko away from the fight, shooting a fireball just to the right of the guard’s head. The guard stopped, hands up in the air.

“That, young man, is my nephew. He has been in here too long, and it’s high time I removed him from this place,” Iroh said, glaring menacingly at the guard.

“Prince Zuko? But...everyone says he’s dead?” The guard backed away from Iroh, his eyes darting between the general and Zuko.

“Do I...do I look...dead to you?” Zuko rasped from behind Iroh. The guard’s mouth was wide open. Slowly, Iroh lowered the fireball in his hand, and when the guard made no move to grab his weapon, he extinguished it entirely. The guard still did not move.

“I must ask for your...discretion, as Zuko and I leave,” Iroh said. The guard only nodded, staring at Zuko. When Iroh backed away, the guard snapped to attention. His eyes darted to Iroh, then back to Zuko, then back to Iroh again. His hand twitched, and Iroh prepared himself for a fight. The guard stared once more at Zuko, his eyes seeming to soften. With a look of finality about him, the guard squared his shoulders, before turning sharply around, eyes locked on the wall.

“I saw nothing,” he said. Iroh did not waste anymore time getting Zuko out of there.

  
  
  


Iroh placed a steadying hand on Zuko’s shoulder, his back flat against the stone wall of the tower. Less than a hundred meters away lie the treeline, where Iroh had hidden a bag of supplies for the two of them. They were in the blindspot of the guard’s post, but they couldn’t stay there forever.

“Zuko, listen to me,” Iroh whispered. Zuko turned his head towards Iroh.

“Do you see that treeline?” Zuko nodded. “In two minutes, the guard shift will change. That will give us a window of about nine seconds to run over there, and out of sight. You need to sprint, Zuko, or we will be caught.”

Zuko stared at him. Just the walk from his cell had left the boy panting, and Iroh worried that Zuko would not be able to make it. Slowly, Zuko nodded, stealing his expression into one of determination.

“On my mark,” Iroh whispered. “Are you ready?” Zuko nodded, eyes fixed forward. 

Iroh heard a rustling above them. “Now!”

_ Nine.  _ They both tore forward, Iroh’s hand gripping Zuko’s as he pulled him faster.

_ Eight.  _ Zuko was breathing laborously behind him, but Iroh forced them farther.

_ Seven.  _ Iroh looked back. Zuko was unnaturally pale.

_ Six. _ Zuko was wheezing, his grip on Iroh’s hand growing slack.

_ Five. _ The treeline was just up ahead, they only had to run a little farther.

_ Four. _ Zuko fell with a cry. He laid on the ground, trembling.

_ Three.  _ Iroh pulled him up, wishing he was younger so he could carry Zuko the rest of the way.

_ Two. _ Zuko limped towards the trees, leaning on Iroh for support.

_ One.  _ They were almost there. They could still make it!

“Hey!” shouted a voice behind them.

And then the alarm bells rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....I was not originally going to end the chapter like this, but I'm really tired and I need to post something, so I decided to gift you with this wonderful cliff-hanger rather than waiting longer to post. Isn't that great?  
> I love writing this, and because of your feedback, I love sharing it, too. You guys are honestly so great, I feel kinda bad about this chapter, lol.  
> Someone pointed out that I needed to put in warnings for this story. Thank you to that person, the warnings are now there. If there is anything else that I need to put in the tags, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm here to write fanfiction, not trigger a flashback, and I won't be weird about it if someone points out I need more warnings.


	11. Into the Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko was not having a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short chapter, even by my standards, but today has not been a good day. Depression hit me hard, and even though writing usually helps this was the most I could churn out, but it seemed like a good place to end anyway so idk.

Bells clanging behind him, Zuko felt his heart stop. He turned his head, unable to move as guards burst out of the prison, heading in their direction.  _ They’re going to catch us,  _ Zuko thought.  _ They’re going to take me back there and I’m going to die and never see the Sun again and they’ll find out Azula visited me and she’ll be in there too and Uncle will be killed and Father will _ —

“Zuko! We have to keep moving!” Uncle pulled him away from the prison, the forest only a few feet away.

Zuko stumbled forward, crying out as his bare foot stepped on a thorn. They were in the forest, but the guards were quickly approaching. Within seconds they’d be overrun.

“Hurry, Zuko! Hurry!” Uncle tried to pull him into a run, but the most Zuko could do was lean heavily against Uncle as he shuffled forward. Zuko was so tired. His head ached, his feet ached, his legs could barely support him. They passed a few trees, the forest growing darker as the moonlight was blocked out, but soon enough, they were surrounded.

Zuko’s breathing was labored, and Uncle set him down on the forest floor. The guards encircled them, fire held in their hands, poised to attack. 

“Let us pass! We have done you no harm,” Uncle said. Recognition flashed on a few of the guards faces, but none of them moved. Uncle summoned a large flame into his hands.

“I said, let us pass! Or I will force you out of our way!” Some of the guards looked hesitant, yet they still did not move. Then, all at once, fire flew from each of their hands, heading straight for Uncle.

Uncle dispelled the brunt of the attack, yet Zuko could still see how singed his clothes looked. With a mighty roar, fire shot from his mouth, and Zuko covered his face in fear of the flames. 

The battle raged on, and Zuko kept his eye shut tight. Heat passed over him, almost close enough to burn. Through his eyelid, Zuko could see the bright flashes of fire.

_ His father’s hand on his face, thumb stroking his cheek as if to wipe tears off it. Then pain. The sickening smell of burning flesh flaring up his nostrils. Fire. Fire spreading from his cheek to his eye to his ear, gone as soon as it came but that did not stop it from BURNING and everything was too hot and someone was screaming and _ —

Someone was shaking him. Someone was shaking him and telling him to stop screaming and  _ that’s not Uncle. _ Zuko opened his eye, meeting the gaze of the annoyed guard in front of him. Zuko turned, looking for Uncle. There were bodies on the ground, the smell of burned flesh permeated the air. And then Zuko saw him.

There, on the grass, Uncle laid, motionless.  _ Dead. _

Zuko closed his eye, unable to look any longer.  _ Uncle was dead.  _ The only person who seemed to give a damn about him  _ was dead. _ _ I’m going back to the cell. I’m never going to be free. I’m never going to see the Sun. I’m going to die, and no one will care that I’m gone. _

Zuko felt his tiredness fade away, feeling more alert than he had since his imprisonment. Fire rushed through his veins, and Zuko could feel an ancient power humming beneath his skin. Anger coarsed through him, hotter than any rage he had felt before. 

“No,” Zuko whispered.

And then his eye opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Uncle! Sorry. My hand slipped.


	12. And yet, the Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire surrounded him, as if he was the Sun itself. He was a blazing inferno. He was unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just saw Napoleon Dynamite for the first time, and I don't know wtf was going on, but my sides hurt from laughing and I'm pretty sure the writers were on crack the whole time. Also, thank you so much for all your support. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it. In other news...here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

Zuko was on fire, yet he did not burn. The guards backed away from him, staring in awe. A new wave of anger washed over him. Zuko  _ hated _ them. He wanted them  _ to leave.  _ He wanted them to  _ feel his pain.  _ He wanted them  _ gone. _

Zuko had never felt such power in his life. And yet, it also felt like he had used it a thousand times. Fire surrounded him, as if he was the Sun itself. Rage fueled his flames, making them hotter, larger, stronger. He was a blazing inferno. He was unstoppable.

The first guard went down with a wave of his hand, dead, instantly. The second and third tried to run away, but they too went up in flames. A few more held their ground, and Zuko moved towards them in a blind rage. One guard looked into his eyes, and what Zuko saw there gave him pause.

_ Zuko was in his room, staring into the mirror, taking in the bruises that spotted his face. He raised a hand to his face, poking them as if to check that they were really there. His eyes locked with the image in front of him, flashing with fear as he thought of the person who marred his face. _

_ Zuko was outside, Mother sitting next to him. “Will Father come feed the turtleducks with us?” Mother flinched, fear flashing in her eyes. “No, Zuko, it’s best your father stays inside.” _

_ Zuko was in his cell, Azula staring up at him. “Everyone says I’m just like him, but I don’t understand why he’d...why he’d do that.” Fear flashed through her eyes, and Zuko pulled her into a hug. _

The guard stared at him now, trembling, terror overwhelming her features.  _ No,  _ Zuko thought.  _ I won’t be like him. _ Zuko lowered his hand, backing away.

Or at least, he tried to.

With horror, Zuko realized his body was no longer his to control. One by one, he slaughtered each of the guards, burning them until there was nothing left. Screams filled his ears, and he wanted to throw up. But whatever was controlling his body would not let him.

Zuko felt a jumble of emotions, but his face remained in a stasis, expression unchanging. His limbs moved of their own accord, burning everything in their path. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to hurl. But he couldn’t. He was trapped in his own body, only able to watch as he murdered every man and woman who stood in his way.

And then, as the last guard fell, the power was gone as quickly as it came. Zuko stood, stunned. The part of the forest in his immediate vicinity was charred, completely blackened. Little remained of the guards he slaughtered, their corpses turned to ash. Zuko turned around, and his eyes locked on the body of his uncle. Slowly, Zuko walked over to him, falling to his knees next to the corpse.

Zuko layed his head on Uncle’s chest, and cried.

When the next wave of guards came, Zuko would not fight them. He would go with them, willingly. Allow them to take him back to his cell, let them chain him to the wall again. If Ming came, he would convince her to kill him. If his father came, he would beg to die.

Zuko could hear the stomping of boots that could only signify the arrival of reinforcements. Turning, Zuko opened his mouth to give away his location.

And then Uncle’s chest  _ moved. _

Zuko clamped his mouth shut, turning sharply toward Uncle. He held his hand beneath Uncle’s nose, a wave of heat as Uncle exhaled confirming his suspicions. As much as Zuko knew he needed to return to that cell, he couldn’t condemn Uncle to the same fate.

The cracking of branches as the guards moved through them was closer, and Zuko realized he didn’t have much time left. Zuko reached out his senses, feeling the light surrounding him and Uncle. Zuko brought up his hands, and  _ pushed. _

The light was so much harder to move than usual, and Zuko suddenly realized how unbelievably  _ tired _ he was. But Zuko needed to protect Uncle, so he moved the light surrounding them, until they were both invisible to the naked eye.

The reinforcements enterred the clearing, taking in the charred remains of it with nothing short of shock. They checked for survivors, but nothing was left. Zuko held the light away from him, shaking with effort. The guards left, and it wasn’t until he could no longer hear their footsteps that he let the shield drop.

Zuko collapsed against Uncle, his body limp with exhaustion.  _ How am I going to get us out of here? I can’t carry Uncle, and I don’t know where I could take us anywa _ —

“Zuko?” Uncle sat up, looking at Zuko with concern as he laid on him, shaking. 

“Zuko, are you alright?” Zuko couldn’t speak. He was  _ so  _ tired, all he wanted was to lay down, and never, ever, wake up.

“Come on Zuko, we need to get out of here.” Uncle was standing, hand outstretched. Shakily, Zuko took it, and Uncle pulled him up. 

Zuko took a step, and collapsed.

Uncle was looking at him, a hint of panic crossing his features, and Zuko looked away. When he turned back, instead of looking at him, Uncle was staring at the wreckage around them, mouth agape.

“Zuko...what happened?” Zuko could only shrug. Even if he had the strength to speak, he still wouldn’t be able to give Uncle an answer.

Arms surrounded him, and Zuko could only protest weakly as Uncle slung him across his back. Weakly, Zuko lifted his head, eyes asking the question he was unable to articulate, but Uncle seemed to understand.

“The docks aren’t much farther, and if I move slowly enough, I should be able to carry you there.”

For what felt like hours, Uncle carried Zuko through the forest, stopping occasionally to stretch his back. Zuko couldn’t imagine he weighed very much, but that didn’t seem to make it much easier on Uncle. By the time they reached the docks, he was panting from the effort. Carefully, Uncle set him down, hidden from the view of casual onlookers.

“Wait here. I will return momentarily,” he said, before disappearing from Zuko’s viewpoint.

Zuko waited anxiously for a few minutes, and almost screamed when a man he had never seen before stood in front of him. But Uncle was with him, looking completely at peace.

“Captain Jee is going to take you to his ship, Zuko. Do not worry, I will be there with you,” Uncle said, patting Zuko’s shoulder reassuringly.

Jee picked Zuko up, bridal style, not seeming to notice how Zuko froze when the large man put his hands on him. He carried Zuko to a small ship, Uncle trailing behind them.

“I trust that news of our departure will not leave this ship, Captain,” Uncle said.

A gruff voice answered from above him, and Zuko flinched.

“I can assure you, the crew is trustworthy. I hand picked them myself.” 

Once onboard, Zuko was carried to a small room inside the ship. Jee layed him down on the soft bed. Uncle sat down heavily on the chair next to it.

“The ship will be leaving immediately. I hope that you two can get some sleep,” Jee said, before shutting the door behind him.

  
  
  


As tired as he was, Zuko couldn’t sleep.

His thoughts ran rampant, memories of the night vivid in his brain. Uncle snored softly next to him.

With shaking limbs, Zuko got up, and left the room.

He found himself on deck, the stars casting just enough light to see. Zuko limped over to the edge of the deck, staring down into the water below.

_ I’m a monster, _ Zuko thought, before leaning over the edge.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Uncle said, pulling him away from the edge.

“No you don’t,” Zuko whispered, voice weak. A hand held his chin, and Uncle turned Zuko towards him, gently.

“You think that all the pain that you are feeling will go away as soon as you hit those waters. You feel as if there is no other option, that no one will miss you when you’re gone. You believe that everyone is better off without you. Well, I’m here to tell you that  _ that’s not true. _ ”

Zuko looked away, unable to meet his uncle’s eyes. Uncle sighed.

“Come, Zuko. There’s something I want to show you.” Uncle led him over to the prow of the ship, setting Zuko down so that he could see the horizon.

Zuko stared at Uncle, uncomprehending. Uncle didn’t say anything, only pointed east, away from the Fire Nation. Zuko turned, and gasped.

The sky was a dark, navy blue, stars shining in little pinpricks of light. Then, slowly, along the horizon it began to turn orange, clouds reflecting the light in a beautiful rainbow of colors.

Zuko’s eye filled with tears as he watched the Sun rise, Uncle gripping his hand tightly.

Zuko couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. All he could do was weep as Agni’s rays of light shone on his skin once again. Uncle pulled an arm around him, whispering soothing words into his ear.

By the time Zuko found his voice, all he could feel was grateful that he lived to see this.

“I wish I could thank her,” Zuko whispered. Uncle turned to him, questioning.

“Ming. I wish I could thank her. For getting me out, for telling you where I was.” Uncle didn’t reply, only stood up, walking away from Zuko. Zuko didn’t mind, he simply sat there and basked in the Sun’s glory.

When Uncle returned, it was with a bundle in his hands.

“I don’t know who Ming is, but I can tell you that she was not the one who told me of your location. The person who did, however, wanted me to give you this,” Uncle said, passing the bundle to Zuko’s hands.

Carefully, Zuko unwrapped it, staring at the pair of swords that he uncovered. Swords he had seen so often in his mother’s hands. Swords that his sister had told him she threw away.

  
_ Then again,  _ Zuko thought, almost smiling.  _ Azula always lies. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Y'all really thought I killed Uncle there, for a second. Sike!
> 
> Me, last chapter: Huh, it's probably time for another update.  
> Me to me: Let's make them think that Uncle's dead. Ooh, also leave them on a cliffhanger.  
> Me: ......why?  
> Me to me: It would be hilARious.


	13. Abandoned Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back in Caldera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter took me a lot longer to write than usual, and that's because I had like 50 different ideas for what this would be about. I finally came up with this, so enjoy!

A warm body shifted next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Ming opened her eyes, snuggling into the arms of her lover. She felt a hot breath on her neck, and turned on her side, meeting her lover with a kiss.

They broke apart, and Ming smiled at the woman she loved, her heart fluttering as Kaida grinned back at her. They stayed together for a while, and Ming felt her worries wash away as she cuddled with Kaida.

“Ming, it’s nearly sunrise,” Kaida said, pushing herself up on her elbows. Ming frowned.

“Why don’t you skip work today? Just stay here, with me.” Ming tried to pull Kaida back down, but she was already getting up.

“I can’t. Ren would have my head if he found out I skipped another day. Besides, you should probably get home. I doubt your family would be happy if they found you here,” Kaida called over her shoulder, heading into the bathroom. 

Ming sighed, before getting up and pulling on her clothes. It wasn’t like her family would hate her if they found out about her relationship with Kaida, but they would be duty bound to report her, and Ming wasn’t about to put them in that position.

Ming found her armor next to the futon and put it back on. Her hand paused as she found her sword, words from the previous day running through her mind.

_ Please Ming, I’m begging you, just kill me. _

Ming shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away. Traitor he may be, Zuko had managed to worm his way into her heart over the past year, and it pained her to see him so defeated. She wanted to take him into her arms and run off, where no one would be able to hurt him again. 

A hand was on her shoulder, and Ming leaned into it as she turned her head away from the sword. Kaida was looking down at her, concern marring her features.

“Is everything alright?”

Ming opened her mouth, before quickly shutting it closed. She wanted to tell her, wanted Kaida to tell her how to fix this. But she couldn’t. Very few were permitted to know about the young prince’s whereabouts, and those who did were sworn to secrecy.

“It’s nothing,” Ming finally said, pulling away from Kaida. Kaida didn’t look convinced, but dropped it.

“I’ll see you tonight, then?” Kaida asked. Ming smiled.

“Of course.” Ming gave her love one final kiss goodbye, and walked out of the apartment.

The city seemed to come alive as the sun rose over the horizon. Merchants pulled out their carts, setting up for the day. Sailors carried crates of goods to and from the docks. Ships left the harbor, and children ran in the streets. Ming breathed in, the scent of fish and spices filling her lungs, and smiled.

There were more guards than usual patrolling the streets. They knocked on doors, forcing themselves inside once they were opened. People were stopped and questioned in the streets. Still in her guard uniform, Ming was allowed to pass. Though she didn’t know what had caused the bolster in security.

A small home stood next to the bay, it’s front overlooking the sea. Fishing nets hung along it’s side, and a small vegetable garden sat in the back. Ming walked to the door, and went inside.

“Ming’s back! Dad! Ming’s back!” A small body wrapped itself around Ming’s legs, and she laughed, picking up her little brother. Ming’s father walked into the room, a rag wiping water from his hands.

“And where were you?” he said. Ming winced, preparing herself for the incoming scolding.

“I’m sorry, dad. I went out with friends last night and I just lost track of time.” 

“You should know better than that, Ming! What if some boy decided to take advantage of you!” 

“Dad, it’s alright. Kaida let me spend the night so I wasn’t walking out in the dark,” Ming reassured him. Her father seemed to relax a bit, but he still didn’t look happy.

“Even so, don’t let it happen again.” Ming nodded, and the matter was dropped.

“Dad, can we eat now?” Minato piped up from below. Ming smiled, picking up her brother as their dad led them to the dining room.

A bowl of steamed rice was laid out, and Dad served the three of them as they sat down to eat. Minato babbled on about what he was learning in school, how one of his friends just found out they could firebend, never staying on one topic for too long. Ming nodded along as he spoke, trying to keep up with his incessant chatter. Dad just laughed.

“If you don’t start eating your breakfast, Minato, you’re going to be late for school.” Minato didn’t seem too worried about that, and kept right on talking.

“Minato, if you don’t make it to school on time, then I won’t let Kaida show you anymore firebending moves,” Ming said. Minato gasped, looking horrified. Ming sent him a look, and he started shoveling food into his mouth, before running to go put on his uniform.

Ming and her father were left alone, and the two of them ate in relative peace. A crash sounded from the other room, followed by a muffled “I’m alright!” from Minato. Ming snorted, and a smile broke on Dad’s face.

“He’s just like your mother,” Dad said, eyes looking at something that only he could see. Ming’s smile dropped.

“She would have loved him,” Ming said, and Dad turned his gaze toward her.

“She did. She loved both of you,” Dad said, and Ming looked away.

Minato ran into the room, his shirt on backwards and both shoes untied.

“I’m ready!” he said, arms held out in presentation. Ming stood up, ruffling his hair.

“Not quite, squirt. Come on, let’s get you fixed up.” Ming led him to the other room, kneeling down to fix Minato’s uniform.

“How’s that look, kid?” Ming said, turning him towards the mirror.

“Don’t call me that! I’m not a kid anymore.” Ming’s hands froze.

_ I’m not a kid anymore, Ozai made sure of that. _ In her mind’s eye, her little brother seemed to morph into another little boy. One who’s hair was shaved off, bandages covering the left half of his face. Brown eyes turned to gold, baby fat turned to a sunken face, excitement turned to sadness.

“...Ming?” Minato asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

“Oh, um...right. Of course you’re not a kid. Ten years old is practically an adult,” Ming said, but the shaking in her voice prevented the joke from coming across. Minato stared at her, confused.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Ming pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Ming stood up, grabbing Minato’s hand.

“I gotta take ya to school now, or I’m gonna be late for work.” Ming led him outside, calling out a quick goodbye to their dad.

Minato seemed to get over his concern, as soon enough he was skipping along, hand tightly held on to Ming’s. When they got to the school, Minato ran ahead, barely remembering to say goodbye as he went to find his friends. Ming watched him go, before heading towards the prison.

_ I’m going to die here, aren’t I? _ Ming tried to shake off the voice in her head, but he wouldn’t leave her alone.  _ Kill me, please, kill me. _ Ming couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Even if it wouldn’t put her family at risk, she couldn’t bear to hurt Zuko.  _ But would leaving him in there really be all that much better? _

Ming could help him escape. She knew the layout, knew the guard’s schedule.  _ But they’ll know it was me. _ Ming turned around, eyes trained on the school.  _ I can’t risk it. _

“Ming! Ming I need to talk to you!” A voice called out behind her, and Ming turned towards it, eyes finding Kaida as she ran over to her.

“Can’t it wait? I’m going to be late for work,” Ming said, when Kaida stopped next to her.

Kaida grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the street.

“There’s no time! I’ll explain everything on the way.” Ming didn’t like that, and pulled her arm out of Kaida’s hands.

“Kaida, I don’t have time for this. Unless it’s more important than me keeping my job, then it can wait until later,” Ming said, crossing her arms. Kaida stopped, looking around. She leaned in by Ming’s ear, hands covering her mouth.

“It’s about Zuko,” she whispered. Ming stared at her, shocked.

“How did you—”

“I’ll tell you, I promise, but you have to hurry!” Numbly, Ming let Kaida pull her along. They reached an alley, completely empty of possible eavesdroppers. Kaida pulled her out of sight, kneeling down as she explained the situation.

“Last night, General Iroh helped Prince Zuko escape from the prison. No one knows where they went, and the Firelord is absolutely furious. My informant tells me that the Firelord has ordered all of the Prince’s guards arrested and executed, so word of his survival doesn’t reach the public. Ming, if you go in there, the only way you’re going to come out is in a body bag,” Kaida said. Ming felt sick.

“How did...how did you know this?” 

“I’m part of an organization that keeps tabs on these things. We have eyes and ears everywhere. I wouldn’t have gotten involved, but when I saw your name on that list, I knew I couldn’t just let you die.” Ming was shaking, and Kaida rubbed her arms, soothingly.

“What do I do now?” Ming said.

“I can take you somewhere safe. There are people who will be able to hide you,” Kaida said, staring intently at Ming.

“What about my family? What will happen to them?”

“Do they know anything about who you were guarding?”

“No, I didn’t tell them anything.”

“Then they’ll be safe. A few guards dying, the Firelord can justify, but he can’t explain away the death of an entire family. Ming, just come with me. We can hide you, we can keep you safe.”

Ming felt ill. She didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to never see her family again. But if she went with Kaida, then she might as well have.

“No, Kaida. I don’t want to hide.”

“Ming, if you don’t come with me, then there’s nothing I can do to protect you!” Kaida was staring at her, pleading. Ming shook her off.

“I can’t sit by and watch the Firelord destroy more people’s lives. I watched him do that to Zuko, I’ve seen countless families torn apart from the war. I  _ need _ to do something. Hide my family, Kaida, but don’t bother with me.” Ming made to stand up, but Kaida pulled her back down.

“What if...what if there was another option? A way you could help?” Kaida said. Ming looked at her.

“Explain,” Ming said.

“Tell me, what do you know about the Order of the White Lotus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ming is gay. Sorry (not sorry).  
> I'm not sure how I feel about that ending, so let me know what you guys think in the comments!


	14. The Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jee was loyal to the general, and if the general wanted to flee to the Earth Kingdom, then it was Jee's duty to make sure he got there safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I had the majority of this written like two weeks ago, and then I kinda,,,put it off. In my defence, I'm in high school and I've had a bunch of exams for AP classes to get through. But I have not forgotten you, and I am back with another chapter (all 2500 words of it) for all you lovely readers. Enjoy!

A scream ripped Jee from his slumber, and he shot up out of bed like a bolt of lightning. Throwing on his boots, Jee ran towards the screaming, fire in one hand as the other pushed the doors out of the way. Following the screams, he found himself in front of the room set aside for the young prince. The screaming had quieted down, and Jee threw the door open, afraid of what he would find.

There weren’t any intruders when Jee entered the room, only General Iroh holding tightly onto the prince as the young boy sobbed into his arms. Hesitantly, Jee dropped his arm, realizing that the prince wasn’t in any danger. Across the room, General Iroh met his eyes, a minor shake of his head confirming it was safe. Quietly, Jee left the room and went back to his quarters. 

Up until a few days ago, Jee, along with the rest of the Fire Nation, had been under the impression that the prince was dead. Then General Iroh had approached him, calling in a favor that Jee had owed him since the general had saved his life all those years ago. The general hadn’t explained much on what had happened to the prince, only that he was wrongfully imprisoned, and news of his location could not be allowed to reach the Firelord. Jee had agreed to escort the two out of the Fire Nation, and rounded up a small crew who he knew were loyal to the general.

Jee wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.

The boy had looked more like a prisoner of war than a prince. He was unhealthily skinny, with skin stretched tight over his bones and clothes hanging loosely off him. His hair was shaved off, and whatever part of his head that wasn’t covered in bandages was marred with bruises in various states of healing. In the two days they had been at sea, the boy had hardly spoken, and only ever to the general. Jee couldn’t imagine what the prince had possibly done to deserve all of this, but he was starting to think there wasn’t a logical reason.

Thankfully, there was no more screaming that night, and Jee fell into an uneasy sleep.

  
  
  


Jee walked into the dining hall the next morning feeling more tired than before he went to bed. Yawning, he trudged over to the kitchen, greeting Peng as he served himself some jook. Jee sat down at the table, tuning out his crew’s idle chatter as he ate. The door to the dining hall opened, and all conversation seemed to halt. Jee looked up, taking in the slumped form of General Iroh as he approached him. The general sat across from him, and Jee straightened up.

“Captain, excuse me for intruding on your breakfast, but I need to know if there is a physician on this ship,” said the general. Jee put down his bowl, eyes scanning over the old man.

“Yes, there is, sir. Are you unwell?” Jee asked.

“No...it’s...it’s my nephew. Zuko’s wound has become infected, and I myself do not know how to treat it.” Hushed muttering broke out around the room, and Jee sent a glare at the eavesdroppers.

“I’ll wake up Itsu, and we’ll see what we can do about the young prince.” Jee stood up, and the hall fell silent again. Casting one final glare at his crew, Jee led the general out of the mess hall.

They stopped in front of Itsu’s quarters, and Jee knocked on the door. Footsteps shuffled on the other side, and the door opened with a creak. A young man stood across from them, groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes. Itsu looked at Jee, sending the general a sideways glance in questioning.

“Itsu, we need your assistance in treating an infection,” Jee said. Itsu nodded, closing his door. He emerged a few minutes later with a bag of medical supplies in hand.

“Lead the way,” he said.

General Iroh took them down the hall, walking at a brisk pace. They came to the prince’s chambers, and Iroh led them inside, his face pinched with worry.

The Prince looked all but dead to the world. He was incredibly pale, and the sheets were twisted around him. His face was glistening with sweat, and the smell of infection permeated the room. General Iroh led them over, and Itsu went right to work on unwrapping the bandages.

When the bandages were unwrapped, Jee regretted having breakfast.

The burn covered his left eye, spreading from the side of his nose to past his left ear. The burnt flesh was raised and irritated, leaving Jee positive that it would scar. Yellow pus dripped from cracked areas, and the prince’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Itsu tried to clean it off. Jee turned away, training his eyes on the general.

“How...how did this happen?” Jee asked. The general turned to him, eyes watery.

“Only one person could get away with harming my nephew like that.” General Iroh looked away, hand gripping the Prince’s tightly as Itsu treated him.

Jee didn’t know how to respond, so he bid the general farewell, and left.

***

_ Rule #1 of sailing with Prince Zuko: don’t ask about his scars. _

As soon as the prince recovered enough to move around on his own, the boy spent as much time as possible on deck, out in the Sun. He would strip down to his undergarments and just lie there, soaking up its rays. While Jee could understand why a firebender would want to be outside after being imprisoned for a year, he wished the prince were a bit more...prudish.

The boy’s back, arms, and legs were covered in slashes in burns. While a few looked relatively recent, the vast majority were years old, telling a story that Jee didn’t want to think about. Anyone who happened to be on deck at the same time as the prince had also seen his scars, and that covered most of the crew. The prince didn’t seem to notice their stares, or if he did, he didn’t care. In turn, the crew kept their questions to themselves.

Or at least, until the bandages on his face came off.

The prince’s facial scar was one thing that the crew wasn’t able to look away from. Rumors spread amongst them on just how he got it, but no one but the prince, and maybe his uncle, were privy to that information. 

One particularly brave (or perhaps rather stupid) mechanic asked Prince Zuko about his scar’s origins. Rather than answering, the Prince turned white, and the torches hanging on the walls flared up to the ceiling. By the time the fire was under control, the prince had disappeared to his room.

The general was livid. “You ask a thirteen year old boy how he got a scar that’s still fresh on his face, and wonder why he reacted badly?!”

As wrong as the young mechanic was for bringing it up, Jee couldn’t really blame him. Teruko was the youngest crew member, barely sixteen, and Jee knew that if he hadn’t asked, then one of the older crew members would have. The boy looked rightfully ashamed, and Jee left him to the general’s scolding.

By nightfall, Jee was doing one of his rounds around the ship, when he noticed someone on deck. The night watch wasn’t supposed to be in that area, so Jee went over to investigate.

The young prince was standing by the water’s edge, staring out across the ocean. As Jee drew closer, he saw that the prince’s hands were shaking. Jee didn’t like the look in the kid’s eyes.

“What brings you out here, lad?” Jee put a hand on the prince’s shoulder. The boy flinched, but didn’t push him off. Slowly, he turned his eyes towards Jee.

“Umm...I was...admiring the view?” the prince said. Jee snorted.  _ Bullshit.8 _

“Bullshit, kid. Now why don’t you step away from the edge, before you give your poor uncle a stroke,” Jee said. The prince looked at him, startled, but stepped away. Jee pointed towards the cabins, and the prince obeyed, heading off to bed.

_ Rule #2,  _ Jee thought.  _ Don’t let the prince out on deck by himself. _

***

It took a few days for him to notice, but soon enough, Jee realized that he had a shadow. For some reason, wherever Jee went, the prince was sure to follow. Sure, it wasn’t overbearing (the prince had made sure he wasn’t noticeable with his following), but every time Jee turned around, the prince was in sight, inconspiciously looking in the other direction. Jee was becoming uncomfortable with the intrusion.

“Kid, do you want something?” Jee asked, walking over to the prince.

The prince turned his head towards him, turning red as he realized he’d been caught.

“No...um, I’m good,” the prince said.

Jee huffed. “Well, make yourself useful, then. Why don’t you go help Peng make dinner?” 

“Um...I don’t actually...know how?” Jee sighed.  _ Of course he fucking doesn’t, dumbass, he’s a prince. _

“Just...go do something else. What’s your uncle doing? I’m sure he’d like to see ya.”

The prince looked down, shuffling his feet. “Uncle won’t stop worrying about me. I’m kinda trying to avoid all his fussing.”

‘Well then, why do you keep hanging around me?” Jee asked.

“Because everyone else keeps on dancing around me like I’m about to break. The crew stops talking if I come too close, and they don’t let me do anything! Uncle won’t even teach me how to firebend! I don’t know why! I’m perfectly fine!” The prince looked up, sparks flying from his mouth as he spoke.

Jee snorted. “Yeah, sure ya are, kid. But I get it. I’ll tell ya what, you find yourself something you can do around here, and I’ll teach ya a few firebending moves before your uncle finds out.”

“Wait, really?”

“Sure, kid.”

***

_ Rule #3: If the Dragon of the West doesn’t want the prince doing something, then ya sure as hell better not help him do it. _

***

There was another ship out on the waters, and they were hailing them down to board. Jee turned to the general, who, after nearly a month of sailing, was finally teaching the prince firebending.

“It is important for you to remember, Zuko, that fire does not necessarily need to be fueled by anger. Fire is life, and can be created through any strong emotion or desire. It is about your  _ will _ . If your will is strong enough, then fire will follow suit,” the general said, demonstrating with a powerful punch of flames.

“General, I’m sorry to interupt, but there’s a fire navy ship requesting to board. We need to get you and the prince down below,” Jee said. 

“A fire navy ship? Why would they want to board a cargo boat?” 

“I don’t know, sir, but you and the prince must not be seen.” General Iroh frowned, forehead pinching in worry. He turned to the prince, telling him something in a language that Jee didn’t understand.

When he was done, the general nodded at Jee, who indicated the helmsman to lead them down below.

Within minutes, the navy ship was upon them, and Jee and the other crewmen stood at attention. It ground to a halt next to them, steam emitting from it’s side as a gangplank stretched over to the  _ Wani _ . A tall man crossed the platform, guards following behind him. His hands were clasped behind his back, and a sneer graced his features. He looked familiar, and Jee raked his brain for the man’s name. 

“Captain Zhao, what brings you to my ship?” Jee said.

“It is Commander, actually. The Firelord has appointed me in order to apprehend a fugitive. All ships leaving Fire Nation waters are to be inspected, and checked for any...stowaways,” Zhao said, holding up a poster of the fugitive in question. 

Jee tried to keep the alarm off his face as the depiction of General Iroh stared back at him.

“I can assure you, Commander, that I would know if there were any fugitives on my ship. Especially one so...well known,” Jee said, voice carefully even.

“I should hope so, Captain. The Firelord has instructed that anyone caught hiding the fugitive would be executed, though...I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” A diabolical grin crossed Zhao’s face, and he gestured for his men to follow him below deck. Feeling sick, Jee went with them.

They stopped at each room, the soldiers inspecting every nook and cranny for possible stowaways. When they reached the medbay, Jee thanked every spirit he could name that Itsu burned every bloodied item when Zuko had his bandages changed. 

Zhao stopped in front of the cargo bay door, and Jee moved next to him. Zhao put his hand on the latch, and Jee drew a deep breath, preparing to shout a warning to the general. The door opened, and…

There was no one there.

The soldiers upturned every crate, looked through every corner, but neither hide nor hair of either the prince or the general could be found. Frustrated, Zhao ordered his men off the  _ Wani _ , muttering about how this was a complete waste of time.

Jee watched the naval vessel leave, startling when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“General! I’m glad you weren’t discovered! But I must ask, where were you?” Jee said.

The General smiled. “Zuko and I remained in the cargo hold, where we were left.”

“But...sir, that’s impossible. I was there when Zhao searched through it, and you two were nowhere to be found.”

“Ahh. The royal family, holds many secrets. Though this ability, I must credit to my nephew. Perhaps he may show it to you, sometime,” the general said.

“I...no. That won’t be necessary, general. If you and your nephew are to survive in the Earth Kingdom, it is best that his abilities remain a secret.”

The general’s smile dimmed, though it did not leave his face. “Very well. Then perhaps, you should indulge an old man, and join me in a game of Pai Sho.”

***

_ Rule #4: Don’t get attached. _

In the dead of night, Jee watched as the general and his nephew snuck off the ship and into the Earth Kingdom harbor. As they ran into the forest, clutching bags that carried supplies that Peng and Itsu so lovingly put together, Jee realized that he may have broken the most important rule.

Squeezing the white lotus tile in his hand, Jee turned away, heading for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know what's hilarious? These past 14 chapters have been the fucking prologue. Over 20,000 words of it. The fuck.
> 
> Anyways on to the main story! 
> 
> Comment, review, kudos, all that jazz. Or tell me how much it sucked. Idrc, this shit is pure self-indulgence, and y'all are just along for the ride.


	15. A Good Icebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch is back! Here's a little mini update (yeah, I know, 650 words isn't that much, but whatever). More is to come (soon, I believe).

Air rushed all around him, billowing in all directions. He felt cold, body shivering as it tried to give him some warmth. Hands grabbed onto his arms, and he leaned into the heat they gave off. Slowly, he opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

“Would you like to go penguin sledding with me?” Aang said.

Pretty Girl looked concerned, and Aang rushed to reassure her.

“Don’t worry! I’ve done it before. Well...actually I haven’t...but my friend Nara told me how it works, and I’ve rode  _ loads _ of other animals before. Plus, penguin sledding is supposed to be super fun, and—”

“Hold on,” someone else said. Aang looked around Pretty Girl, and saw an older boy holding a spear threateningly. “Who are you? And why were you in an iceberg?” ... _ What? _

“What do you mean? I wasn’t in any iceberg,” Aand said. Pretty Girl spoke up, and  _ wow _ , even her voice was pretty.

“Umm, yeah you were. Sokka and I broke you out. How are you still alive?” 

“Katara! Don’t tell him our names, he might be a spy for the Fire Nation!” Spear Boy, err,  _ Sokka _ said, before turning red as he realized his mistake.

_ Katara _ ...that was a pretty name. Aang smiled, before remembering he was supposed to be answering her questions.

“Alive?” Aang held up his hands.  _ Not transparent, check. _ He poked his head.  _ Still solid, check. _ He felt the ice,  _ (ice?) _ , around him. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m alive. Where am I?” Aang said.

“You’re in the South Pole, do you remember how you got here?” Katara answered. Sokka looked like he wanted to argue, but Katara shushed him.

“I’m not sure.” The ground was  _ cold _ . Aang airbended himself up, and Sokka and Katara reeled back.

“What the fu—”

“Appa!” Aang shouted, cutting Sokka off. He leaped over the ice wall, panic starting to set in, but the giant fluffy monster on the other side of the ice calmed him down. Aang flopped down on Appa, arms outstretched across his massive head.

Sokka and Katara ran over, freezing when they saw Appa.

“What is that thing?” Sokka said.

“This is Appa, my flying bison.”

“Right...and this is Katara, my flying sister.” Aang jumped down, and stood in front of the two siblings.

“My name’s Aang! Hey Katara, do you want to see a cool trick!” Aang searched through his pockets, before pulling out some marbles. Smiling, he held them up in his hands, spinning them around in an air current. Katara was gaping.

“You’re...you’re an airbender!” Katara said. Aang’s grin widened.

“Yep!”

“How? Nobody’s seen an airbender in a hundred years!” Sokka said. Aang frowned.

“That doesn’t sound right, I was just at the Air temple.”

“Umm, maybe we’re wrong? I mean, the South Pole doesn’t get much visitors,” Katara said, though she looked uncertain.

“Yeah, probably. Hey, do you wanna go flying on Appa!” 

Sokka snorted. “Please, as if that thing could fly.”

“Appa can fly just fine! Come on, I’ll show you!”

“There’s no way I’m getting on that huge, fluffy monster,” Sokka said, crossing his arms.

“Okay then, Katara, are you coming?” Aang asked. Katara smiled.

“Sure!”

“Uh uh. No way. You are NOT getting on that thing, Katara.” Sokka grabbed her arm, pulling her away.

“Well, what do you wanna do then, Sokka? Swim back to the village?” Katara pointed to the scattered remains of their canoe, and Sokka slumped, looking defeated.

“Good point.” They climbed up into the saddle, and Aang held the reins.

“Okay, new riders. Keep arms and legs inside the saddle at all times, and hold onto your seats! Appa, yip yip!”

Appa, jumped into the air, floating for a second, before crashing into the water. Aang frowned.

“Appa’s just a little tired,” he said, turning back to the Water Tribe siblings. Sokka rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't kill Aang. I love him too much. And he's so fun to write!


	16. Visions of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are gaps in Aang's memories, and his dreams show him visions of what once occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last update was short, so have another one for the day, so that I actually get over 1000 words in.

Appa’s fur was soft beneath him, and Aang laid on his back, arms crossed behind his head. Katara was looking out over the ocean, and Aang smiled goofily up at her. Suddenly, she turned to meet his gaze.

“Ummm, why are you looking at me like that?” she said.

“Oh, um, sorry,” Aang said. He shifted his gaze out to the ice around him. He’d never seen so much ice in his life, it was beautiful. Just like Katara.

“So, Aang,” Katara said. “You’re an Air Nomad, right?”

“Um, yeah?”

“So, since the last avatar was supposed to be an Air Nomad, did you ever meet them?”

For some reason, a boy’s face flashed through his mind. One who had grimy black hair, golden eyes, and bruises along his jaw.

“No, I’ve never met them. I think it was a guy who lived in the Northern Air Temple? I don’t know, I’m from the Southern one,” Aang said. He knew he was speaking the truth, but the other boy’s face wouldn’t leave his mind.

“Okay, just asking,” Katara said, turning away. Aang frowned.  _ Who was that kid? _

***

Rain pelted down on him, and Aang tried desperately to hang on as it slicked the reins. The wind howled around them, too powerful for Aang to control. Appa roared as lightning flashed in front of them, and suddenly they were going down, 

down, 

down,

down.

It was so dark. So cold. No air.  _ Can’t breathe _ . 

Aang was sinking, limp,  _ dying. _ He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.  _ I’m sorry. _

Dark. Damp.  _ Dead. _

_ “Not yet, little airbender,”  _ the voice whispered.

***

The boy sat in front of him, legs crossed in the lotus position. His expression looked contemplative, and his eyes were staring right at him.

“Anyways, I’ve introduced myself, but I still don’t know who you are.” Aang recognized his own voice, but he didn’t remember saying that.

“I’m Zuko,” the boy said, but his voice sounded muffled, as if he was underwater. Aang tried to open his mouth to ask what was going on, but it wasn’t responding to him.

Aang took in his surroundings. He was in some kind of icy dome, but it was warm, as if someone had just lit a fire. He realized he was saying something to the boy, but he couldn’t make out the words. The boy said something back, but his face was blurry. He flickered in and out of Aang’s vision, almost like a ghost.

Suddenly, the ice started cracking, and the vision disappeared.

***

Aang was floating. Fish swam around him, dancing in a graceful fashion. Aang wanted to dance with them, but his limbs refused to cooperate.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a larger fish approach. It swam in front of him, hovering just within his line of sight. Distantly, Aang knew this was no fish, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

The fish had the arms and legs of a human, but it’s head and body resembled a koi. One of its long tentacles reached out, the tip of it glowing. It touched his forehead, and the light glowed brighter.

_ “You’ve been here a while. You should probably wake up, before you forget how to.” _

***

_ “Aang, why did you leave?” _

_ “Aang, where did you go?” _

_ “Aang, we needed your help.” _

_ “Aang.” _

_ “Aang!” _

“Aang! Wake up!”

Aang awoke with a jolt, sitting up quickly. He looked over, and saw Katara looking down at him, one hand on his shoulder.

“Come on,” she said. “I want you to meet the rest of the village.”

Aang followed her outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever read that one tumblr post about the creepy dream goldfish? Yeah I may have been a little bit inspired.
> 
> Kudos, comments, love, support, idk. I simply seek validation.
> 
> Here's my tumblr where I post about atla and other stupid shit.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/uncle-sams-dirty-sock


	17. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is a lot different than the one Aang left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If muffinlance can add a new chapter with a newborn then I can get off my butt and add the next chapter. Enjoy!

The village...was a lot smaller than Aang was expecting. There were only a handful of people, most of them women and children. Aside from a few elders, the oldest guy there was Sokka.

“Aang, this is the whole village. Whole village, this is Aang,” Katara said.

An old woman approached the two, looking Aang up and down. “We haven’t seen an airbender around here in a long time. I was under the impression they were extinct.”

“Extinct? Why would—”

“What kind of weapon is that?” Sokka interrupted, grabbing his glider. 

Aang smiled, using airbending to yank it back. “It’s not a weapon, it’s a glider. With airbending, I can direct the currents to help me fly!”

With a click, the glider opened, and Aang took off into the sky.

Everything was...confusing. Aang didn’t know what was going on. When he woke up, the world seemed like the same one he went to sleep in, but just a little...off. As if reality had shifted slightly to the left just to mess with him. Between that, and the weird dreams he had last night, Aang’s head was beginning to hurt.

But flying, gliding through the air, Aang felt at peace. His worries flew away, and the cheering below urged him to go faster. The wind whipped through his clothes, and Aang closed his eyes, feeling it blow on his fa—

Ow.

Right.

The snow tower.

Rubbing his head, Aang looked up to see Katara running over to him. Her face was alight, and,  _ Apsara, she was beautiful. _

“Aang, that was incredible!”

Aang blushed. “Thanks, you know, I can take you flying, sometime, if you want.”

“Oh! Um, I don’t know, it seems a bit—”

“PENGUIN!”

***

When Nara told him about penguin-sledding, she conveniently forgot to mention how  _ slippery _ they were. Trying to catch a penguin was almost as hard as trying to hold onto the koi fish at Kyoshi Island.

Speaking of koi fish,  _ no. Don’t think about it. _

“Hey Aang,” Katara said behind him. 

Aang jumped after another penguin, but ended up with a mouthful of snow.

“Aang, I know you wanted to go penguin-sledding, but shouldn’t we—”

Aang tripped, laughing. A penguin honked at him, just out of reach.

“Aang, c’mon, you’ve been at this for hours! If the penguins don’t want you riding them—”

With a gust of wind, Aang blew the snow off himself, chasing after another penguin.

“Aang! I’ve got chores to do, and I can’t just leave you out here!”

“Why not, Katara? Appa will keep guard.” Appa roared in agreement.

“I just...we’re wasting time! We should be doing something productive, not...not trying to ride penguins!”

“Why? It’s fun! If all you ever do is work, then you won’t have time to be happy!”

Katara frowned. “I am happy!”

“Well, I think you’d be happi _ er _ if you helped me catch a penguin,” Aang said.

Katara looked contemplative. “What if...what if you agreed to help me with my bending, as long as I helped you catch a penguin?”

“I’d be happy to help! Problem is, I’m an  _ airbender _ , not a waterbender. Don’t you have any of the elders in your village to help you?”

“No, I don’t.” Her face fell. “You’re looking at the last waterbender in the whole South Pole.”

“What? How is that possible? What happened to all of them?”

“The Fire Nation raided my tribe.” Katara gripped her necklace. “They took all of the waterbenders. That was years ago, I’m lucky I’ve gone undetected.”

_...Years? _

“But...but how...why would they do that? I’ve got friends from the Fire Nation, and they’re some of the nicest people in the world.”

Katara’s face darkened. “You’ve got friends in the Fire Nation? How could you? Especially after what they did to your people.”

“What are you talking about?”

“How can you not know! The war has hurt everyone, especially the Air Nomads!”

“What war?” Aang had moved past confused. Now he was utterly baffled.

“I—wait. Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?”

“I...I don’t know. A couple days, maybe?”

“I think...I think it was more like. Actually, hold on, I want to show you something.” Katara grabbed his hand, leading him away from the penguins.

“Show me what? What are you talking about?” Aang was getting increasingly more stressed.

“Just—just wait. You’ll see in a bit.”

_ A bit _ was a bit of an understatement. They trekked through the snow for over half an hour, Katara refusing to answer his questions. After climbing what felt like the millionth snow drift, Katara pointed ahead, face grim. Aang followed her gaze, and tried to figure out what he was seeing.

It was a ship, and a big one, at that. Large icicles pierced through the metal, and it sat at an angle on the icy waters. From the top, Aang could just make out a tattered flag. A red flag.

“What...what is this?” Aang wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“This...this is the first ship that raided our tribe. Over sixty years ago.” She stared imploringly at Aang.

“Aang, you’ve been in that iceberg a lot longer than a few days.”

Aang felt sick. He clutched his head, and sat down hard on the ice. If Aang had been gone for as long as Katara was making it out to be, then all his friends, all the monks, Gyatso…

_ “Storm clouds are gathering, we must be prepared.” _

_ “Aang, it is your duty. Whatever your feelings are on this, you must put them aside, for the sake of the world.” _

“The war...there wasn’t a war before I came here.”

“Aang, the war started one hundred years ago.” Katara sat next to him, a hand squeezing his arm.

_ “Aang, the avatar needs a spiritual guide, and it is destined to be you.” _

“The Fire Nation attacked, and the world turned to the avatar to intervene,”

_ “Gyatso, you and Aang must be separated, so he will start taking his duties seriously.” _

“But he was killed, along with the rest of the Air Nomads.”

_ No. NO! _

“You...you’re lying! That can’t be right!” But deep down, Aang knew she wasn’t lying.

“I’m sorry, Aang. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspara is the name of a Buddhist female spirit of the clouds and the waters. Since Aang is modeled after Buddhist monks, I thought it would be fitting for the Air Nomads to have a deity named after a Buddhist spirit.
> 
> Kudos, comments, all that jazz. I love you all for them!


	18. Beneath the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little to their knowledge, Katara and Aang were being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, I'm back to weekly updates. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to get from the last chapter to an upcoming event, when this idea popped into my head. Hope you like it!

The boy was crying.

Oh dear...

That wouldn’t do.

A hand on his back stopped him from moving towards the mortals. He turned around, meeting the gaze of a beautiful woman.

“For my sake, La, give the boy a moment,” Apsara said. Her mouth was turned downwards, meaning she was…what do the mortals call it? Froding? Yes. Apsara was froding, likely due to the fact that all of the airbenders were dead.

Well, not all of them.

_ “You should be thanking me, Apsara. I preserved one of your worshippers,” _ La said, a glowing tentacle reaching out to touch her forehead.

“And yet you did nothing to stop the Fire Navy ships from reaching the temple,” she responded, a bite to her tone.

_ “Do not blame me, Apsara. Only one of us has the gift of foresight. Although, it seems that did not work well for you.” _

“DO NOT MOCK ME IN MY GRIEF!” Apsara’s face turned red, the sea beginning to churn as the wind whipped through the currents.

Not this again.

_ “Apsara! Calm yourself. Are you a spirit, or an ill-tempered mortal?” _

Apsara’s face returned to it’s normal color, and the rage left her eyes. “I...yes. You are right. I apologize.”

La turned away, fixing his gaze on the mortals above.

_ “It seems the young airbender has stopped crying. What was his name again?” _

“Aang, my chosen.”

_ “And the girl, who is she?” _

“For all your spying, La, you’d think you’d pay better attention to your own people.”

_ “It seems to be much easier for you, considering you only have one to look over.” _

The wind picked up again.

_ “Ah. No offense.” _

“I would be more careful with what you say, La. The wind and water are not so different.”

_ “Spare me the lecture.” _

Tui watched as the girl hugged Aang tightly against her. Aang seemed catatonic.

“Have you selected your chosen, yet?”

No. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t. Though Apsara didn’t need to know that.

_ “Perhaps.” _

“You cannot lie to me, La. The winds are changing. Our time is drawing to a close. Tui has already selected her successor, and you must do the same.”

_ “I have time, Apsara, do not rush me.” _

“You have seen the girl’s mark, have you not? Perhaps she may be worthy.”

_ “We shall see.” _

Night had fallen, though the clouds blocked his lover from view. The girl was trying to get Aang to stand up, but he was unresponsive. La moved closer.

A hand grabbed his arm. “Not yet, La. We must wait for my chosen to notice us, not drag him into the spirit world ourselves.”

La hated waiting.

La also hated upsetting Apsara.

So they watched. And watched. And watched. It was quite dull, honestly. Aang was still refusing to move. The girl was starting to shiver. Oh dear. Was she about to die?

Apsara wrapped the girl in a blanket of warm air. What a shame. If the girl died this might have been more exciting.

“Katara! Katara, where are you!” A boy was shouting for someone. He should come closer. It might make things more interesting.

“Sokka! I’m over here!” said the girl. Oh. So she was called Katara.

What a boring name.

From over a snow drift, a young mortal trudged his way over to the pair. He paused at the sight of the ship, but kept going.

“What are you doing over here! You know you’re not supposed to go near the ship!” The boy sounded angry. Perhaps a fight would break out. That would be nice.

“I had to show Aang! I had to prove it!” Katara said.

“Prove what?”

“That the war was real! Sokka, he missed it all. He’s been in that iceberg for over a hundred years! And then he got upset and realized that everyone he knew was gone and he started crying and now he’s not responding to me at all and I don’t know what to do!” Oh dear. Was she crying? 

The boy, Sokka, pulled Katara against him, shushing her as she started sobbing. Aang didn’t say anything.

That was...mildly concerning.

“Katara, it’s going to be okay. C’mon, let’s get you too back to the village, we’ll make sure Aang is alright.”

Katara calmed down, and Sokka let her go. He went over to Aang, and bent down in front of him.

“Hey buddy, can you stand for me? We’re gonna get you back where it’s nice and warm.”

Aang only blinked.

Sokka hoisted Aang into his arms, heaving him over his back.

“He’s ice cold. We’ve got to get him back, and quickly.”

Without wasting another second, the water-tribesman left the way he came, Katara following behind him.

“Will they be alright?” Apsara said.

_ “They’re in my domain, Apsara. I’ll make sure they’ll get back safely.” _

They watched the mortals go, and La turned back to Apsara.

_ “You know something, don’t you.” _

Apsara looked at him, face grim.

“I have seen an end to this war. But the key is needed. Those three are the ones who can find it.”

_ “The key? What key?” _

“My vision...is clouded. From what I could gather, the avatar walks the earth once more.”

_ “We have tried to use the avatar three times, already. And now the avatar hails from Agni’s domain. What makes you so sure this time will be any different than the others?” _

“I don’t know. But we are running out of time. Unless you want Houtu’s territory to burn, then we must trust that Raava will be able to help us.”

_ “I trust you, Apsara. But that does not mean I trust your visions.” _

“We have no other choice. If the key is to be found. Then the three mortals must leave this end of the Earth.”

_ “And how will we get them to do that?” _

“There is a Fire Navy ship scouting this area. Perhaps we could…”

_ “No. I will not put what is left of this tribe at risk.” _

Apsara huffed. “Well, they must be persuaded to leave!”

La hesitated. Looking up, he saw that the clouds had receded, and his lover was shining down on him.

_ “Perhaps...perhaps I may have an idea.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things:
> 
> So in my mind, there is a spirit for each nation. The Fire Nation has Agni. The Water Tribes have Tui (the moon spirit) and La (the ocean spirit). The Air Nomads have Apsara. And the Earth Kingdom has a spirit named Houtu, which was derived the Chinese mythology deity of deep earth and soil. If there were a few things you found confusing about La's and Apsara's conversation, then don't worry, because it will be expanded upon.
> 
> If you want to check out my tumblr, where I post about Atla and whatever the fuck else I wanna post about, I'm https://uncle-sams-dirty-sock.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, bookmarks, all that jazz. I love you all (and I especially love validation) and thank you for reading!


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Uncle are adjusting to their new home, but for them, good things rarely last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been a MINUTE. Six months, in fact. I'm so, so sorry for not updating in so long, but fear not! I have not abandoned you! I've had about half this chapter written since June, so it's nice to finally have it complete. I'm going to be honest, updates are probably not going to be very regular, though there is nothing on heaven or earth that can make me abandon this story, so with a bit a patience you'll eventually have the whole thing. Anyways, on to the chapter!

Everywhere he looked, Zuko was surrounded by ice. The wind bit at his face, sending chills down his spine, but he trudged forward, knowing his life depended on reaching his destination. His arm ached from pulling the sled, and he switched the reins to his other hand.

_ I have to find them. The village can’t be much farther. _

The wind made his eyes water, tears crystalizing on his eyelashes, making it difficult to see. He was so, so cold.

Maybe if he rested, just for the night…

_ No _ . He had to keep going. If he stopped now, he might never find a master.

Zuko’s eyes drooped, and his feet felt heavy. Each step became more tiring than the last.

He tripped, crying out as knees landed hard on the ice. He tried to push himself up, only to fall back on his face.

Idly, he looked at his reflection in the ice. Green eyes stared back at him, out of focus. It dawned on him that he was going to die here, and he tried to force himself to stay awake.

But he was so, _so_ _tired_.

_ I’m sorry,  _ he thought.  _ Someone else is going to have to fix this. _

Nianzu closed his eyes.

***

Zuko shot awake, pulling his blanket tightly around him. He couldn’t stop shivering, feeling as if he was still in the icy tundra. Fire shot from his mouth in quick bursts. Slowly, he felt the heat of the flame ignite his inner fire, warming his core. His shivers stopped, but the cold lingered in his bones.

He could still feel himself slipping away. Falling asleep, and never waking up. 

His dream felt...familiar, which he didn’t understand. Zuko had never even seen snow before, let alone trekked through it. But it was like he was reliving a memory, and a painful one at that.

Zuko shook his head, forcing himself to stand up. He got out of his cot, rubbing his arms as he tried to force out the tremors. The floor was uneven in places, but Zuko was accustomed to navigating around the various splinters that poked out of it. He walked over to the water basin in the other room, washing his face to try to force the dream out.

When he looked up, the green-eyed man was staring back at him.

Zuko fell to the floor with a cry, knocking over the basin. Footsteps pounded outside his door and Uncle burst into the room, hands raised in a fighting stance.

“Nephew, what happened?”

Zuko sat up, sending a glance to Uncle before staring back at the mirror. The other man was gone, and Zuko’s own reflection gaped back at him.

“I...nothing, Uncle. I’m fine.”

Uncle looked worried, but with another imploring look dropped his hands. He walked over, sitting next to Zuko on the wooden floor.

“Zuko, the injured fox-wolf solves nothing by continuing to lead the pack.”

_ Agni, not another proverb. _ “Uncle, I don’t even know what that  _ means _ ,” Zuko whined.

Uncle smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It means if something happened, you won’t help yourself by pretending nothing’s wrong. You can tell me, Zuko, I want to help you.”

Uncle put a hand on his shoulder, but Zuko shrugged him off. “I don’t need any help. I can handle myself.”

Standing, he walked over to the chest in the corner of his room, grabbing a clean tunic. “I need to get ready, or we’ll miss the morning rush.”

Uncle sighed, but didn’t press him further as he got up. Zuko sent a glance over his shoulder after him, then turned back to his futon to straighten his blanket. Leaving the room, he considered bringing his swords, before figuring he wouldn’t need them.

The small apartment he and Uncle lived in sat right above the tea shop. Uncle had bought it a little over a year ago, deciding that the best place to hide was on an island untouched by the war. 

Zuko grabbed an apron from behind the counter and went to unlock the shop’s front door. Within minutes, a few patrons were already trickling in, and Zuko set about taking their orders. Uncle came downstairs and started preparing the tea, the sweet scent of jasmine wafting from the kitchen. 

“Morning, Li. How are you doing on this fine autumn day?”

Zuko turned around to see Liwei leaning against the doorframe, smiling as he addressed Zuko.

“I’m fine. Will you close the door? You’ll let in the cold,” Zuko said.

Liwei’s smile fell, and he looked sheepish as he hurriedly closed the door. “Right. Sorry. Anyways, whatcha doing?”

“Selling tea.”

Liwei laughed. “I meant besides that, silly. What are your plans for the day?”

“I’m going to sell more tea.”

“Riiiiigggghhhhtttt. Um, how about this evening? Anything going on?” Liwei followed Zuko around as he continued taking people’s orders.

Zuko frowned, thinking. “I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

Liwei grabbed his forearm, and Zuko had to suppress a flinch as he turned him around. 

“Umm, I was wondering, if maybe, um. Wouldyouliketogetsomefoodwithme?” Liwei was staring up at him, a nervous look on his normally chipper face. 

“I didn’t catch that.”

“I said, um, would you like to get some food with me?” Liwei said, doing his best to speak clearly this time. His hands were wringing, though Zuko couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous.

Zuko thought for a second, before deciding. “Sure.”

“Sure? As in yes, you’ll go with me?” Liwei looked unabashedly hopeful, jumping up and down, in pure excitement.

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?”  _ Besides, it would help to take my mind off things. _

Liwei was practically beaming now as he jumped up to give Zuko a hug. Zuko stiffened, but allowed it. For some reason he found Liwei...endearing.

“That’s great! I’ll come round again tonight and take you to the main town. Chan’s has got this great ramen that I’m sure you would love!” Liwei bounded off, presumably to get ready, as Zuko stood there.

Within a few seconds, he had already poked his head back through the door. “Oh! I forgot! When do you get off your shift?”

***

The day passed by rather quickly, with Zuko serving a mixture of customers both from Kyoshi Island and sailors there to trade. He finished off his shift urging the last few stragglers out, reminding them that they were closing. 

Zuko pulled off his apron, setting it in the kitchen before heading upstairs to wash up. Uncle was waiting for him, a smile on his face.

“I hear you are going out with that nice boy, tonight. What was his name again?”

“Liwei, Uncle.”

“Ah, a fine name for a fine lad. He’s quite the looker, isn’t he,” Uncle said, a conspiritorial smile on his face.

Now that Zuko thought about it, Liwei wasn’t exactly bad to look at. His hair was cropped to his ears, tucked behind a blue headband typical of the Kyoshi inhabitants. He had a nice smile, and eyes that could make Zuko melt with a--

Nevermind.  _ Let’s halt that train of thought. _

“I suppose. Anyways, I need to wash up, I still smell like tea,” Zuko said, brushing past his uncle.

“And what’s wrong with tea? I think it smells wonderful!” Uncle called back.

By the time Zuko came outside, Liwei was already waiting for him. He beamed brightly when he saw him, and took Zuko’s hand into his own.

“C’mon, this ramen is to  _ die _ for,” he said, leading him inland towards the main square.

Liwei was right, the ramen was pretty good, but Zuko was much more interested in Liwei. They talked about anything and everything, from the Kyoshi warriors who were heading home from the dojo, to how Liwei’s father was trying to get him to join the fishing business.

“I mean, I  _ told _ him that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life catching and gutting fish. I’d never never get the smell off me! But then he went on and on on how I have no respect for the family business, and that, considering I don’t have any  _ other _ aspirations, it’s not like there is anything stopping me.”

“So what do you want to do?” Zuko asked.

“I don’t even know. My entire family has lived on the island for generations, but I just can’t see myself staying here. Like, there has to be more to the world than this!”

Zuko frowned. “There is,” he said. “Though it may not be as great as you imagine.”

Liwei looked confused for a second, before realization dawned at him as he glanced at Zuko’s face. “Oh. Oh spirits, I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

“It’s alright. So, um, what do you think of the new tannor?” Zuko said, trying to change the subject.

Liwei got the hint, and quickly latched on to the new topic. The subdued mood soon turned more jovial as Liwei mocked the tannor’s nasally voice and impersonated his constant complaints.

By the time they had finished eating, it was almost sunset. Liwei paid for their meals, shooting down Zuko’s protests. And led him away from the town square.

“Come on, I have something to show you.”

They followed a path downhill, the smell of the ocean growing stronger with every step. When they reached the coast, Liwei led him to a large boulder, and they sat together, watching the sunset.

Zuko smiled. Though he preferred to be out in the Sun as much as possible, he couldn’t help but acknowledge the beauty of its setting. Liwei held his hand, and Zuko turned to him, completely content.

Zuko had never quite realized just how blue Liwei’s eyes were. They looked like the sea on a calm summer’s night, a rich blue that stared back at him with an emotion that Zuko couldn’t quite put a name to. They glanced at his lips, then closed as Liwei leaned forward.

Zuko jumped back, leaping off of the rock as he stared at Liwei in horror. Liwei looked confused, then absolutely mortified.

“Li, I’m, I’m sorry. I thought you were--” he trailed off, unable to meet Zuko’s eyes as his face turned beet-red.

Zuko didn’t know what to say. Years of repressing any...unnatural...part of himself were almost completely wasted. He turned away from Liwei, staring back out at the ocean.

On the horizon, a dark shape was steadily growing closer. Zuko frowned, trying to figure out what it was. Liwei followed his gaze, and stood up next to him.

“What’s that?”

Zuko squinted, trying to make out the figure. With mounting horror, he finally noticed the smoke coming from the ships.

“Trouble,” Zuko replied, face completely white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know what you think!! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
